Fulfilled Promises
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: AU Namine is a princess who desperately wishes for freedom so she can see the boy who gave her a blue pendant, and a promise to return someday.What if she was forced to marry? And what would happen if the boy kept his promise? Namiku SorKai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did Riku would be all MINE! Lol enjoy the story**

Namine sat comfortably on the balcony outside of her bedroom sketching the sunset that made her kingdom seem to shine with brilliance. A soft breeze gently played with her beautiful blond hair. Her usually white gown had become a tinted orange, and her silver crown seemed to shine in radiance. Anyone who saw her like this would think she was an angel from heaven. She looked up from her work for a minute to drink in the peace and relaxation, for she never really felt like this outside of her own little world. After all she was a princess, which put so much stress her. Nothing she ever did was good enough; no matter how hard she tried she could never amount to her sister Kairi.

_'All I want is to be free,' _Namine thought to herself as she looked up from her sketch to see a flock of white doves flying past her towards the sun. She looked up at them and felt a little envious of them.

_'I wonder what it would be like to have wings so I could just fly away,' _she sighed looking back down at her sketch. It seemed like the only time she felt actual freedom is when she was drawing. She would be able to escape to her own little world, no stress, not a care in the world.

After examining her sketch for several minutes, she closed her book and entered her bedroom. Nothing really out of the ordinary just a queen-size bed with white sheets, a white dresser, and a large mirror next to her dresser. Namine was never really fancy with decorating; she loved her plain old room. Namine carefully placed her sketchbook on her dresser when she noticed something blue hanging from her mirror. Relief filled her eyes as she carefully took it from its spot. It was a large blue pendant with a silver chain.

_'I thought I lost this!'_ she thought as tears of joy started to stream down her beautiful face. This pendant was very important to her, for it was given to her by a special young man. On that day was when Namine felt what it truly meant to be free.

_Flashback_

_10 year old Namine was roaming around the castle gardens trying to find the perfect flowers to give to her parents for their anniversary. Each time she found one she liked she was always being scolded by one of the passing guards not to touch any of the flowers._

_"Where am I going to look now?" she asked herself. It was then that she noticed a small hole in the big castle walls. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she approached the wall. Seeing this as an opportunity to see beyond the castle grounds she squeezed through the hole. She was just the right size to fit through. She was amazed at how big the forest was on the other side of the wall.__Deciding not to waste time, Namine started to walk in a random direction; all the while keeping an eye out for any flowerbeds. After five minutes of looking she finally found what she was looking for. The flowerbed consisted of pink flowers, yellow, and even blue flowers._

_Her eyes brightened,__**' this is perfect...all of their favorite colors are here,' **__Namine quickly ran over to them and started to pick them._

_She was so caught up in picking her flowers that she didn't notice the sinister creature that had formed behind her. As if sensing something was wrong she quickly looked behind her. Fear overtook her as she came face to face with a black shadow, with huge yellow eyes, and large claws. It looked like it ready to attack her at any moment. Namine didn't waste anytime; she dropped the flowers, and ran as far away as she could._

_**'Why? Why is it that I manage to always get myself in trouble?' **__she thought._

_After several minutes Namine quickly glanced over her shoulder to see if that grotesque thing was following her. Seeing that it wasn't behind her she stopped to rest against a nearby tree._

_**'How am I going to get back? I don't even know where I am now,'**__ she asked herself as she tried to see if she recognized anything that could lead her back_.

_The eerie silence made Namine feel uneasy, and she was just about to get up when she felt something grab her dress. A clawed hand was sticking out of a black puddle, and slowly formed into the creature she had encountered earlier. Pulling her dress away she quickly backed away from it only to feel the solid surface of the tree._

_Namine froze in fear as it slowly made its way towards her. Knowing that she was trapped, she did the only thing that she could do. She shut her eyes tightly ready for the final strike._

_**'So...t-this is...the end?'**_

_The demon raised its claws, ready to strike the defenseless Namine until it felt something impale it. Namine, confused that the attack never came opened her tear stained eyes to see a boy with silver hair standing in front of her protectively. Her attacker let out a scream of pain and vanished into a puff of smoke. All that remained was a crystallized heart which ascended to the heavens._

_"Are you alright?" she heard the boy say._

_She was so caught up with the floating heart that she forgot he was there. As Namine looked to who her savior was her heart nearly stopped. He looked around the same age as her, maybe a year older; with beautiful silver hair to his shoulders, he was well-built for someone his age, but the most beautiful thing about him was his aqua blue eyes._

_**'He's...beautiful,'**__ that was the only word that could describe him._

_"Y-Yes I-I'm okay," she stuttered as she tried to stand up, only proving her efforts futile as she fell back down._

_A look of concern was evident in his eyes as he walked towards her holding his hand to help her. She gladly took his hand, surprised how soft his skin was, and looked into his mesmerizing aqua gaze._

_"You have to be careful around here, there are many heartless in this area that won't hesitate to take your heart," he explained to her. His gaze was so intense on her small form that she found herself almost hypnotized. Namine quickly looked away, a blush evident on her face._

_"I-I'm sorry...I just wanted to look for flowers to pick and I got lost...you see I'm not familiar with this area," she said slightly embarrassed._

_The boy just smiled at her innocence "Where do you live anyway?" he asked her._

_"Oh I live at the castle," she told him._

_He just stared at her for a second as if he were about to ask something, but he shook it away. _

_"Okay I will be your escort back to the castle uhh..."_

_"Namine...my name is Namine," she said looking at him smiling._

_He smiled back at her, "R-Right...Namine...that's a pretty name," he compliented while chuckling at his own nervousness. Namine knew her face looked like a tomato when he said her name was pretty._

_**'No one has ever said that to me except for mom and dad,' **__she thought, feeling happy in the prescence of the almost complete stranger. The rest of the walk was silent until the castle came into view._

_"I think I know my way from here...thank you very much for what you did today," she said. As she was about to turn around she heard his voice._

_"Will I ever see you again?" he asked. Namine's eye widened at his question, but was replaced with a deep frown as she turned to face him again. She felt as if her heart was being ripped apart because the chances of them meeting again were very unlikely. After all she wasn't actually supposed to be off castle grounds._

_As if sensing her uneasiness the boy walked over to and grabbed her hand. Namine was confused at his gesture until she felt something cool and heavy against her skin. When he released her hand she found a beautiful blue pendant attached to a silver chain._

_"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the gift._

_"This is so you can remember me...and think about me each time you look at this pendant," a slight blush could be seen on his face._

_"Okay...but you don't have to worry. I will always remember you for what you did," Namine said giving him a quick hug." Goodbye."_

_Before she could leave he grabbed her wrist, she looked back slightly confused._

_"I'll find a way to see you again...I promise," he said with a determined look on his face. With that he left her go walking back in the direction that he had came. Namine stood there for a minute staring at his retreating figure. She smiled at the blue pendant and held it very close to her heart as she walked back to the castle._

_End Flashback_

After that day her father made sure that all holes in the walls surrounding the castle were sealed so that she wouldn't be able to wander off the castle grounds again. Namine was very angry at her father for the first few months because she desperately wanted to venture out to find her silver-haired savior.

_'I never even got to know his name,'_ she sighed, regretting that she had never gotten the chance to ask him. She was too deep in thought to notice her sister Kairi had entered her room.

"Namine?"

Namine looked up surprised to find her sister in the doorway. Kairi looked almost like Namine except she had shoulder-length red hair. Also, her dress was pink with gold trimmings going down the side.

"What is it Kairi?" she asked feeling slightly annoyed. She didn't feel like dealing with her sister right now.

"You're thinking about him again...aren't you?" she asked in a gentle tone. Kairi was the only person she ever told about her adventure with her hero.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Namine said looking away from her. As if understanding, Kairi changed the subject to the real reason she came.

"Father and Mother have summoned you to the throne room" she told Namine.

"Okay...then I guess I should go," she said as she walked past Kairi.

"H-Hey wait up Namine!" Kairi exclaimed catching up to her sister.

"Why are you following me!" she grumbled, clearly irritated with her sister.

"I want to know what mom and dad have in store for you Namine." Kairi explained with a mischievous grin.

Sighing, Namine decided that she couldn't get rid of her so they just walked together in silence. As they approached two guards dressed in shining armor, with an insignia of the kingdom's keyblades imprinted on the breatplate. Both guards bowed at the sight of Namine and Kairi before opening the door to the beautiful throne room. The floor was made of white marble with a with a multi-colored marble in the middle making the design of a heart. Roses surrounded every corner of the room; after all it was their mother's favorite. Towards the end of the room were marble stairs leading up to four thrones cushioned with red velvet. The two thrones in the middle were occupied by their father, King Cloud and their mother Queen Aerith.

"Father, Mother for what reason have you summoned me here today?" Namine asked while giving her parents a curtsey out of respect. Kairi did the same.

"Namine, Kairi…my daughters, I would like you to meet someone," Cloud explained. As if on cue a boy with blond hair spiked to one side, and cerulean blue eyes approached the throne.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing respectfully to the king and his queen. Cloud nodded signaling he could stand up. When he turned around he kept his eyes on Namine.

_'Why is he staring at me like that?' _Namine shifted around uncomfortably.

"My daughters I would like to introduce you to Prince Roxas of Twilight Town," Cloud presented.

"Why is he here father?" Namine asked him since it was unusual to have guests this young in the castle. Cloud sighed he knew Namine was suspicious about Roxas being there.

_'Guess it's no use...I didn't want to tell her…but I have no choice_,' he told himself.

"Namine...Roxas is your betrothed."

**I really want to thank MeowSap for pointing out all the typos and other things wrong. Hopefully I got it fixed. Anyway I hope to get at least 5 reviews before moving on to Chapter 2. So Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2.**

Namine couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her...married! She wasn't even fifteen and her parents were already trying to marry her off. How could they? Are they...Are they-?

_'Are they out of their MINDS!?' _she screamed in her head. Namine examined the boy again, she had to admit he was pretty attractive; but there was just something inside of her telling her not to trust him.

"Princess Namine, it's a pleasure to finally meet you...hopefully we can get to know each other over these next few weeks," she heard Roxas say as he approached her.

When she looked up, he gently took hold of her hand and kissed it. She quickly took it back as if on reflex. This boy was really starting to give her the creeps.

'_Who does he think he IS?!' _she thought, outraged at this small gesture.

"Y-Yes I hope we can get to know each other as well...I'm looking forward to these next few weeks as well," she said putting on a fake smile. Namine slowly turned to look at Kairi, as if pleading her to help her out of this mess. Kairi just stared back at her, eyes holding back tears, for she knew she couldn't help her sister in any way escape this fate.

"Next week there is going to be a Royal Ball in celebration of your engagement Namine...so in the meantime get to know Roxas a little bit," Cloud spoke breaking the awkward silence. Namine looked back towards Roxas, who just smiled at her. The thought of marrying him made her want to vomit.

"Father...may I please be excused to my bed chamber? You see I kind of feel under the weather," She asked while placing her hand against her forehead. Cloud sighed seeing the look of disapproval on Namine's face.

"Yes Namine you are excused," he said. Namine gave a quick bow to her parents before exiting the throne room.

_'I knew this would happen...but if she only knew the reason behind this marriage,'_ Cloud thought.

"Kairi...could you show Roxas to the guest chambers?" Cloud asked his other daughter.

"As you wish father," Kairi gave a quick bow before signaling Roxas to follow her, "Come Roxas the guest chambers are this way," Kairi explained as she waited for the blond prince to follow her.

_'Namine...I hope you can forgive us.'_

**Back with Namine**

Words couldn't even begin to tell how Namine was feeling at that particular moment. As she entered her bedroom it seemed like everything was changing around her. She grabbed her sketchbook and slowly made her way onto the balcony. Sitting in her favorite chair, she took a minute to examine the night sky. Stars shined like diamonds everywhere she looked, and in front of her was one of the most breathtaking full moons she had ever seen. Though the sight was very beautiful, she wasn't able to drift off into her own little world like earlier.

_'I can't believe that I have to go through with this,' _she thought to herself.

Namine felt like her life was slowly slipping away, and there was nothing she could do about it. Being a princess meant that sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order for the people of the kingdom to live in peace. It is a duty that all members of the royal family must live by if they want their country to continue living without war or poverty, and in the end everyone will be happy. To Namine, the last part of the Royal Code seemed like nothing but a complete lie.

_'How can I be happy marrying someone I don't even know...or want to know,'_ she thought angrily.

It wasn't fair to her, why did she have to be a princess? Why couldn't have just been born a normal peasant girl? Sure it would be hard and she would be poor, but at least she would more than likely be happier. She could wear what she wanted, not have to worry about being proper, and most importantly she could marry who she wanted to marry.

'_At least I could make my own decisions.'_

Namine was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed that her hand was moving on a page in her sketchbook. When she looked down she was surprised to see what she had drawn. It was the boy from her past, holding his funny shaped sword, and his hair blowing in the wind. She put her hand against the blue stone around her neck. Tears began to slowly fall down her moonlit face as she thought back to the day he had rescued her. Even though she didn't know him very long, she still considered him an important person in her life. Not only would she be living today because of him, but he was the very first person to actually treat her like an normal person instead of a princess.

_'He was...special.'_

Realizing that it was getting late, Namine rose up from her chair and entered her room. She changed into a silk blue nightgown and flopped onto her queen-sized bed. After all that had occurred today, she knew that sleep would not welcome her with open arms.

"I wonder how you are doing right now," She muttered as she bore holes into her ceiling. Namine rolled over to her side, silently sobbing into her pillow. Her heart felt like it was being twisted into a knot when she looked down at the pendant around her neck.

_'Please...save me from this cruel fate!' _she screamed in her head.

**With Riku**

Aquamarine eyes scanned his surroundings as he slowly started his patrol around the royal gardens. For four long years Riku had tried to find ways to into the castle so he could see Namine again, but each plan he came up with had always failed. He told his best friend Sora about his chance meeting with Namine and asked if he would help Riku find away in. Which he had gladly agreed to if it made Riku happy. Sadly, even with Sora's help it was still very hard trying to find a way into the castle since it was so well-guarded.

_'Probably because someone had already tried sneaking into the castle before,' _he thought. Sometimes he wondered how Namine ended up living in the castle in the first place.

Then one day fate intervened bringing him to becoming a knight in the Keyblade Division of the castles Royal Knighthood. That's why he was on patrol in the castle gardens. Riku chuckled slightly at the memory of how he had gotten into this situation.

_Flashback_

_"RIKU I'VE GOT IT!" Sora, his best friend, yelled as he burst into Riku's house without warning._

_It scared Riku so bad that he almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. When he was over his shock, Riku got up from his chair, and walked slowly towards Sora. Without warning Riku pulled his knuckle-headed friend into a tight headlock._

_"Sora, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KNOCKING!?" he said, applying more pressure to Sora's head._

_"B-but Riku-OW-I found a way to get into the castle. OW!" Sora barely managed to say._

_Riku instantly let go of Sora, making him fall to the ground because he wasn't expecting Riku to let go of him so suddenly. "How?" he asked. Sora sighed rising from the ground, holding the back of his neck. When he looked at Riku he saw all hints of play out of his eyes, now it was all business. Sora had only seen Riku like this once before, and it was on the day he had his encounter with Namine._

_**'This girl must be very important to him,' **__Sora concluded._

_"Here look at this bulletin was posted in the town square...read it," Sora said handing Riku the paper. _

_Grabbing the paper from Sora's hand, his eyes carefully scanned the contents._

'_**Strong young men needed for the Keyblade Division in the Royal Knighthood'**_

_**'Any who are interested in applying for this Division must report to the castle tomorrow at sunrise'**_

_**'Don't be late or you will automatically be rejected'**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**His Royal Highness The King**_

_"So what do you think Riku?" Sora asked._

_Riku thought about it for a moment, both he and Sora could use keyblades pretty well, so he didn't see anything wrong with giving it a try. Besides if it meant seeing Namine again he would do it. After all he did promised he would find a way to see her again. Riku smiled at the memory of the beautiful blonde haired girl, she seemed perfect in almost every way. It was like she was an angel sent by God that had come to save him from his misery. Riku knew on that day, he had instantly been drawn to her._

_"Let's do it," he replied giving Sora a trademark smirk._

_"Alright!" they said in unison giving a high-five to each other._

_**'Namine I'll be there soon...please wait for me a little longer,' **__he thought before he went to sleep that night._

_End Flashback_

It had been a month since Riku had signed up for the Keyblade Division, and he and Sora had spent most of the past few weeks under intense training. The exercises were not easy that was for sure, but it was all worth it because they were both accepted into the Knighthood. Tonight was his first patrol, and he was so excited that he couldn't sit still for most of the night. Riku took this time to scan the area for Namine.

_'I highly doubt she is out here at this time of night,' _he thought. Riku was suddenly broken out of his thoughts from a small sniffling sound, coming from the room over top of him.

_'Is someone crying?' _Riku thought to himself as he tried to get a better view of the room the sniffling sounds were coming from. He was about to call up to who ever the person was when he heard someone approaching him from behind.

"Riku Status Report!" a mouse about 3 feet with round ears stated, making his way towards the boy.

"Everything in this area doesn't seem out of the ordinary, but I thought I heard someone crying up there," Riku explained as he pointed towards the room with a huge balcony. Mickey looked towards the area that Riku was currently occupied on. Concern washed over the mouse's features for a second, knowing that something was wrong.

_'I'll have to check on her later...I hope she's alright,'_ Mickey thought to himself

"That is one of the princesses rooms...don't worry I'll check up on her later, but for now I have to show you the way to the Knight's chambers," Mickey said, looking at the room once again before turning to leave.

Riku nodded and stared back at the window for a second longer. He had this strange feeling that he was missing something very important.

_'Please...save me from this cruel fate!'_ he heard somebody scream. Riku instantly looked up and quickly scanned the area around him to find the person who screamed.

_'That almost sounded like...no it couldn't be,' _Riku thought while shaking his head.

"Riku come on...your going to get lost if you don't keep up with me," Mickey said from up ahead. Riku nodded looking at the room for a second longer before catching up to his new friend.

Riku was so deep in thought that he didn't feel a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring at him as he walked farther and farther away.

**What did you guys think? And for those of you who reviewed Thank you so much...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Each chapter will have Riku and Namine's POV in it from now on. I'll post Chapter 3 probably in one week, but until then Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters. If I did, Riku would've ended up with Namine and not Roxas. Oh...and enjoy Chapter 3!**

"So, how did you sleep last night Riku?" Sora asked, noticing his friend had entered the Dining Hall.

Riku mumbled something Sora could not understand before taking a seat next to him, slowly lowering his head onto the wooden table. Sora just stared at him for a minute before returning back to his breakfast.

"Bad night, huh?" he asked before popping a piece of bread into his mouth.

Riku turned his head towards Sora,"You have no idea, I couldn't even get to sleep for five minutes."

"Don't worry Riku...it was your first night in the Knights Chambers. You probably had an adrenaline rush or something."

"No, it wasn't that...I just had a lot on my mind last night," Riku said while grabbing a loaf of bread.

"Like what?"

Riku sighed, blue eyes looking down at the bread he held in his hand. He was debating to himself whether or not he should tell Sora about the scream he heard last night. He was his best friend after all, but what if Sora thought he was crazy?

_'I actually wouldn't be surprised if I was crazy...I mean I only joined the_ _Knighthood so I could see Namine again,' _he thought to himself. The thought of her made Riku smile, meeting her again would be one of the best things to happen in his life.

"Last night on my patrol, I heard a woman's scream like she was in trouble...but I couldn't find her anywhere," Riku explained, trying to remember everything that took place during last nights patrol.

"What did it say?" Sora asked.

"It said, _Please...somebody save me from this cruel fate_" Riku looked over to Sora, who had finished eating his food.

"I wonder what that could mean," he muttered, putting his index finger to his forehead.

Riku let out an exasperated sigh, "It's just that it sounded so much like Namine, only a little older...I was up all night worrying that she was in some kind of trouble."

After a few moments of silence, Sora put a hand on his friends shoulder, trying to reassure him everything was going to be okay.

"Don't worry Riku...I'm sure Namine is alright, you'll see once you meet her again," Sora said, giving Riku his trademark smile.

Riku couldn't help but smile back at him. Maybe he was worrying over nothing, it was probably his imagination playing tricks on him again. Not feeling very hungry anymore, Riku got up from his chair and started to make his way out of the Dining Hall.

"Sora...thank you," he said before exiting through the door. He didn't know what he would do if his best friend wasn't there to cheer him up.

_'I think I'm going to take a look around the castle,'_ he thought, since for the past month that he was to give himself a tour due to training.

**With Namine **

Namine sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to deny it, she was a total wreck. Her blond hair was all tangled, her crystal blue eyes were bloodshot red from crying, and she was as pale as a ghost. The only thing that did not seem to lose it's brilliance was tear-shaped pendant, which hung around her neck.

_'Maybe I'll feel better after a nice shower,' _she thought while making her way to the bathroom.

After spending about a half hour in the bathroom, Namine walked over to her closet and picked out a dress to wear for the day. She chose a sleeveless pale blue gown, with white trimming going around the bottom. She went back over to the mirror to look at herself again. The color had returned to her face, and her eyes were not as red as before, but she didn't feel any better.

_'At least I look presentable,'_ she thought before hearing a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Namine asked.

"Your Highness...is it okay for me to enter?"

Namine's eyes lit up after hearing Mickey's voice. Mickey used to always come and visit Namine in the castle when she was little and play with her. But as she grew older he wasn't able to visit her as often because of his position in the Keyblade Division, which made her very upset.

"Yes...come in," she said.

Mickey slowly opened the door and made his way into her room.

"It's been a long time Sir Mickey," the princess exclaimed happily.

"Yes it has been…I'm glad you are doing well princess."

"Would you like to go onto the balcony?"

"I would be glad to Your Highness," Namine just looked at him.

"You do not have to be so formal to me," She said leading him to the balcony.

They looked over the horizon to see the sun shining high in the brilliant blue sky. A few doves would occasionally fly by her room towards the sky. Namine looked over to her old friend.

"Sir Mickey...if you don't mind my asking...is there a reason you stopped by today?" Mickey walked over to her favorite chair and took a seat.

"Actually Your High-I mean Namine...I wanted to see if everything was okay," he said looking to the floor.

Namine tried putting on a smile, "O-Of course...I mean w-why wouldn't it be?"

Mickey looked up into her eyes, knowing she was lying. "One of my soldiers heard someone crying last night in your room. Namine...you know you don't have to lie to me," he said in a soft tone.

Tears started to gracefully fall down her face as she went over to where Mickey was sitting. Namine eventually was able to tell him what had happened yesterday that concerned her and Roxas.

_Flashback_

_"Father, Mother for what reason have you summoned me here today?" Namine asked while giving her parents a curtsey out of respect. Kairi did the same._

_"Namine, Kairi...my daughters, I would like you to meet someone," Cloud said. As if on cue a boy with _

_blond hair spiked to one side, and cerulean blue eyes approached the throne. _

_"Your Majesty," he said bowing respectfully to the king and his queen. Cloud nodded signaling he could stand up. When he turned around he kept his eyes on Namine._

_**'Why is he staring at me like that?' **__Namine shifted around uncomfortably._

_"My daughters I would like to introduce you to Prince Roxas of Twilight Town," Cloud presented._

_"Why is he here father?" Namine asked him since it was unusual to have guests this young in the castle._

_"Namine...Roxas is your betrothed." _

_End Flashback_

"Oh Sir Mickey," Namine said through uncontrollable sobs. "Why...did it have to happen to me!"

Mickey felt as if he were about to be ripped apart as he made his way over to the heavyhearted princess, and tried to comfort her.

_'I want to see him again...please God don't let this happen to me,' _she thought, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's alright...it's alright just let it all out," Mickey said, pulling her into a small hug.

After what seemed hours, Namine was finally able to calm down. Mickey let her go as she slowly tried to pull herself up.

"Feeling better?" Mickey asked, hoping he was able to help.

Namine smiled back at him "Yes...thank you very much Sir Mickey," He gave her a small nod before he helped her up off of the floor.

"Namine I need to go back to my post. In the meantime, I think it would be a good idea if you take a walk around the gardens," Mickey looked back towards the light blue sky, "After all, it's a beautiful day, and who knows... the fresh air could be good for you," he finished before turning towards the door.

"Goodbye for now," he said closing it gently behind him

Namine looked down into the gardens. The different colored flowers seemed to glow in the suns presence, and the peaceful sound of running water could be heard from the marble fountain.

_'Yes...a walk in the gardens sounds wonderful,' _she thought, grabbing her sketchbook, and exiting her room.

Namine silently walked down the hallway, occasionally smiling in acknowledgment to some of the servants that walked past her. At the end of the hallway she made a left towards the large marble staircase that lead to the gardens. Before she was able to hold onto the railing, she tripped over the bottom of her dress. Namine desperately tried to regain her balance by grabbing onto something, but there was nothing to grab on to.

_'Oh no! I'm going to fall!'_ she exclaimed.

Namine shut her eyes tightly knowing that it would be over soon. Instead of colliding with the hard marble she fell against something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was against someone's chest, and the two strong arms that were around her waist let her go. She sighed a breath a relief, knowing that her brains would not be spilled all over the white marble.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

Namine slowly looked up to face the him, "Yes I am f-" she stopped in mid-sentence, as she saw who it was that stopped her fall.

Namine couldn't believe her eyes, there he was standing in front of her. His long silver hair falling to his mid-back, and his same mesmerizing aquamarine eyes staring back at her with the same hint of surprise.

"N-Namine?" she heard him speak.

She felt a huge lump in her throat, and felt her eyes begin to water.

_'It's him...he came back, just like he promised.'_

**Yeah so Riku and Namine finally meet again. If this chapter was not as good as the others I apologize because I had a very serious case of writers block while writing this chapter. But, other than that I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will contain Namiku fluffiness. Until then please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update I just started back in school, and have had tons of homework. But do not worry I am still going to try to update every two weeks. This chapter is going to be bit different, since Riku and Namine will be together both of their POV's will be told at the same time instead of separate. With that said, enjoy chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Her heart was beating at a rapid pace, and she felt her hands begin to perspire. Namine had to admit that he had grown so much since their last encounter. His silver hair was slightly longer, he was probably around 6'3, and his facial features had matured a great deal. The only thing that didn't seem to change were his eyes, they still gave off an intense gaze that she could get lost in. Namine watched as the boy walked towards her. Without warning he quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"I've been looking for ways to see you again. I struggled and failed so many times...but this was worth it. I finally found you," he said pulling her closer towards him.

_'I'm not just dreaming...this is real!'_ She smiled inwardly as she hugged him back.

They stood there for several moments, but to Namine it felt like hours had gone by. When he let her go, she had finally found her voice.

"I guess that is twice you have saved me now," she laughed slightly. "Shouldn't I know the name of my savior?"

Riku just stared back at her with surprise, _'She didn't know my name?'_

Then he realized he never had the chance to properly introduce himself. After he killed the heartless, the idea of telling her his name never crossed his mind.

"The name's Riku," he said. It felt kind of funny introducing yourself to someone you already know.

_'Riku...that name fits him perfectly,'_ she thought as she looked him over for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Well...Riku," a slight blush appeared on her face. "I was going to take a walk through the gardens...would you like to be my escort?" she looked up at him.

_'Please say yes,'_ she thought to herself.

Riku couldn't help but smile at her, Namine's innocence made her even cuter than she already was. No matter how bad he felt, each time he thought of her all of his troubles seemed to go away. He pretended to be deep in thought about her offer, but he knew that he was going to say yes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied after several seconds, offering his arm out to her. A

smile had made it's way to her face as she gladly accepted his arm. Neither of them noticed the pair of cerulean blue eyes glaring daggers at them as the exited the castle.

"Here...let's sit here Riku," Namine said, letting go of his arm. She quickly went over to a patch of grass near the fountain, and took a seat. Riku shrugged, not really caring where they were at the moment and just enjoyed the time he had finally had to spend with her.

"This is my favorite place in the whole garden," she explained. They sat in a patch of grass, surrounded by flowers, and a huge marble fountain was in front of them. Riku looked over to her and noticed she was wearing the pendant that he had given her all those years ago.

"You know it really means a lot to me that you still have this Namine," he said while touching the glittery object.

She felt the blood pounding against her cheeks, which probably meant that her face was as red as a rose.

"O-Of course I still have it...I mean it was something you gave me after all. I've taken good care of it."

Riku was really pleased with her response. At least he knew that she had never forgotten that day, and that she had thought about him as much as he thought of her.

"So...how exactly did you get into the castle Riku?" Namine asked. She couldn't resist saying his name, the way it rolled off her tongue.

"I joined the Royal Guard," he started while looking up at the sky, "My friend Sora showed me a bulletin where they were looking for recruits in the Keyblade Division. After so many failed attempts it was worth a shot."

Namine laughed, "So it was out of desperation?"

"You could say that," Riku replied as he looked back towards her.

"You seemed really persistent about getting in here," Namine said closing her eyes, as the gentle wind played with her hair.

"Well...I had to keep my promise to you after all," she heard him say, and felt him place his hand on top of hers. Once Riku made a promise to somebody, he intended to see it through to the end.

She opened her eyes and stared back at him. In a way she felt kind of guilty, how was she going to tell him that she was...well engaged.

"I..." she began, not knowing what to say.

_'He's so...perfect, why can't fate be kind to me just this once,'_ she thought.

Namine lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes. She just couldn't bring herself to say it, not after everything he went through just for the opportunity to see her again. The last person she would EVER want to hurt was Riku. Tears started to fall down her face; she just couldn't take it anymore. Namine felt Riku lift her chin up so she was staring straight at him.

"Namine what's wrong...why are you crying?" he asked with concern. He couldn't help but feel that he had said something wrong to her.

Riku already couldn't bear the sight of Namine crying, not while he didn't know what was wrong with her. Before he could even react she lunged her arms around his waist, and cried into his chest. Riku instantly wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head on top of hers. He started to rub small circles on her back, doing anything in his power to comfort her.

"Please Riku..." she finally said. "Save me from this cruel fate."

Riku eyes widened as the words came from her mouth. He remembered the voice he heard on his patrol.

_'It was her...Namine was the one I heard last night,' _Riku thought as he quickly pulled away from her, trying to understand what she was talking about.

"What cruel fate? Namine what are you trying to say?" he asked gripping onto her shoulders, so they stared into each others eyes.

Namine sighed knowing that she couldn't hide it any longer.

"Riku...this is so hard to say," she began.

"Tell me Namine...please," his gaze piercing through her. Namine knew she couldn't lie to him.

"I'm...I'm...Riku I'm engaged."

**Chapter 4 is done soooo did you like it? I'll know if I get a lot of reviews. Again I apologize for the wait, school has been rough. But I really hope that the long wait was worth it. I promise that the next chapter will be up in two weeks...until then. See ya.**


	5. Author's Note

Sorry guys this is not a chapter. I am writing this mainly because I wanted to thank you for all the reviews that you have been sending me. I am glad to see I have some faithful readers who are anticipating the next chapter. I would especially like to thank MeowSap who has helped me with improving my writing. Chapter 5 is in the works as we speak. I might even have it posted as early as Friday so be on the lookout. I hope you guys will continue to enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it.

I love you all!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back and with a brand new chapter. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Riku couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did he even hear it correctly? There was no way that Namine could have said that she was...well he didn't even want to think of it.

"W-what did you say?" he asked, cursing at himself for stuttering.

Namine slowly looked back at him. Her beautiful face was stained with tears; it almost tore Riku apart to see her this way. She opened her lips to say something, but the words never came out. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke.

"I'm engaged Riku," she said immediately turning her head away from him to hide her shame.

Riku could have sworn that he felt his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He knew that he wasn't just hearing things this time, Namine was engaged. The feeling of heartbreak was immediately placed with rage as he thought of the many ways he was going to kill this guy.

_'When I meet him I swear I'm going to-' _his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Namine's sobs.

Riku wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on him a little longer. He had to be there for Namine right now, and not thinking about how to kill her fiancé...no matter how tempting it seemed.

"When did it happen?" he asked suddenly.

"Just last night," she replied letting go of him and returned her attention to the starlit sky. "I didn't even get a say in the matter."

_'We've been out here for a long time,' _she thought, hoping that nobody came looking for her.

"Do you...love him?" he didn't understand why he was asking these things, it wasn't his business.

Namine looked back at him like he was crazy. Riku must be out of his mind to ask such a ridiculous questions, but the tone of his voice made her believe that he was very serious.

"No...I do not love him," she stated.

Namine watched Riku's chest fall, as if he was holding in a deep breath. His silver hair almost sparkled in the moonlight, and his eyes shimmered with a brilliance that could match the stars. Namine smiled at him, no matter how many times she examined him, his beauty took her breath away. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly looked away from him as if she was doing something wrong. Feeling the heat rush to her face, she tried to say something to break the silence. Riku continued to watch her as she looked away from him; he thought it was cute that she felt embarrassed to check him out.

"There is just something that is...strange," she said, thinking of how Roxas gave her this eerie feeling. Namine felt her thoughts of Roxas slip away as she let yawns escape her lips.

Riku slowly got up from the ground, and held out his hand to her." It's getting late, and you need to sleep," he told her.

Namine couldn't help but smile at his concern for her; no one ever treated her like that. She gladly took hold of his hand and was amazed at how he was able to lift her to a standing position without much effort.

The gardens looked more beautiful at night, in Namine's opinion anyway. The moonlight gave the different colored flowers a mysterious and yet beautiful shade of color, that Namine wanted to one night sneak outside and draw them. The clean smell of water from the many fountains in the garden also seemed to be more evident at night. Namine couldn't help but wish to stay in this place forever with Riku. She turned her head to look at him, tonight was the best night of her life. Namine smiled thinking back to events that took place only a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

_Before Namine was able to hold onto the railing, she tripped over the bottom of her dress. Namine desperately tried to regain her balance by grabbing onto something, but there was nothing to grab on to._

_**'What did I do to deserve this?'**__ she thought._

_Namine shut her eyes tightly knowing that it would be over soon. Instead of colliding with the hard marble she fell against something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was against someone's chest, and the two strong arms that were around her waist let her go. She sighed a breath a relief, knowing that her brains would not be spilled all over the white marble._

_"Are you okay?" the man asked._

_Namine slowly looked up to face him._

_"Yes I am f-" she stopped in mid-sentence, as she saw who it was that stopped her fall._

_Namine couldn't believe her eyes, there he was standing in front of her. His long silver hair falling to his mid-back, and his same mesmerizing aquamarine eyes staring back at her with the same hint of surprise._

_"N-Namine?"she heard him speak._

_She felt a huge lump in her throat, and felt her eyes begin to water._

_**'It's him...he came back, just like he promised'**_

_End Flashback_

Namine was brought out of her thoughts to hear Riku chuckle softly beside her.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, his aqua colored eyes showing a hint of humor.

Namine felt the blood begin to pound against her cheeks as she opened her mouth to answer.

"I'm just...so happy, even with all the chaos happening in my life. Something good finally happened to me today," her smile never fading.

Riku smiled slightly at her optimistic attitude, knowing that he was almost thinking the same thing.

_'All those hardships I endured were worth it...I got to see you again. But I was…too late,' _the last thought made his smile turn into a frown.

As the pair made their way inside the castle, neither said a word. Both of their minds were in too deep of thought to start another conversation. Riku was able to steal a quick glance at Namine, as they walked up the stairs. Her blond hair cascaded down her left shoulder like a golden waterfall, and her bangs covered her beautiful sapphire eyes, which made him unable to see how she was feeling. His heart began to pound against his chest, as he actually sketched her appearance in his mind. Before he never really got a chance to examine her like this because he was so caught up with everything that has been happening with her.

_'She doesn't deserve this...I'm going to find a way to-' _his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello Namine," the deep voice greeted in a polite tone.

Riku saw Namine stiffen for a second, and watched her slowly turn around to face him. Riku did the same. The boy in front of them was smiling sweetly at Namine, but quickly fell into a frown at the sight of Riku by her side.

"Hi...Roxas," she replied while trying to sound happy to see him.

Riku glared at Roxas as he started coming closer towards them. His fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were white.

_'So...this is the guy.'_

**CLIFFFYY! Don't you just hate those? Anyway it seemed like a good place to end this one, and it would just make you guys want to read the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, it will be up in about two weeks. Hope you enjoyed it**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back and I apologize for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

"Namine, thank goodness, I have been looking everywhere for you," Roxas said while letting out a relieved sigh and began to approach the princess and her knight. As if it were second nature, Riku instantly stepped in between the two. His eyes giving Roxas a death glare which meant to back off. There was no way that he was going to let this guy touch Namine while he was around. Roxas seemed to be taken aback by Riku's sudden actions.

_'He must have never had anyone stand up to him before.'_

"Who do you think you are?" Roxas asked, glaring back at the silver-haired boy.

"I am a knight sent to protect the princess. Who do you think you are?" he said venomously. It took all of Riku's strength just to hold himself back from knocking Roxas out cold. After all it was against the law for anyone to physically assault someone of royalty.

"U-um it's okay Riku," Namine quickly interrupted as if sensing his inner struggle. Riku's aqua-blue eyes met hers for a brief second before he hesitantly stepped out of the way.

"Riku this is Roxas...my fiancé," Namine didn't turn to look at him, feeling a lump begin to rise up in her throat. Guilt began to rise up in her chest, as she felt his beautiful eyes stare into her back. She watched Roxas give a triumphant smirk, as if he had just won a sparring match against Riku.

"I can take her to her room from here if you don't mind," Roxas said while grabbing Namine's arm and pulling her down the hallway.

Namine looked back at Riku for a second, her sapphire orbs giving him an apologetic look. It almost killed her to be pulled away from him.

_'I'm so sorry Riku,'_ she mouthed to him.

All Riku could do was stare at the couple walking away from him. His fists clenched so hard his knuckles were almost white, the rage beginning to build up in him once again. How could a king let his daughter marry someone like that? It was absolutely beyond him.

_'How dare he take away what is mine,' _Riku thought as he watched them leave. His eyes widened at his previous thought, after all Namine was never his to begun with.

_**'It's because you love her.'**_

_'Who are you? How can you think such a thing?'_

_**'I know because I am you...there is nothing that you can hide from me.'**_

Riku looked down at the carpet under his feet, now he really was crazy. He was having an argument with himself. If that didn't define crazy, he didn't know what did.

_'I don't...I mean I don't even know her that well. How can I love her?'_

_**'Stop denying it...why do you think you spent all those years looking for her?'**_

_'I...don't know. I just...wanted to.'_

He felt his inner self smirking back at him.

_'Whatever...I'm not really in the mood to argue with you'_

When he didn't hear a reply, he began to walk in direction to the training grounds. If he didn't blow off some steam soon, there was no telling what he would do.

**With Namine**

"Who did that guy think he was?" she heard Roxas say, anger filling his voice.

Namine just kept silent, she didn't feel up to saying anything to him. After a few minutes Roxas

unexpectedly halted to a stop, and turned to face her.

"What is it?" Namine asked, obviously confused.

"I want you to stay away from him," Roxas ordered, his cerulean eyes very serious. Anger began to flow through her veins, after hearing those words. There wasn't a chance in hell of that she was going to listen to him. How could he ask such a thing of her? She was not going to let Roxas get his way this time.

"I refuse to comply with your request...in case you don't remember Roxas, you and I are not even married yet. So what I do and who I am around is none of your concern," Namine was practically screaming at him. How dare Roxas think he was going to take Riku away from her? Roxas was shocked at her outburst to his request; no one had ever stood up to him like that before.

_'How dare she talk back to me,' _Roxas thought. Why did she need that peasant when she could have him? Unless there was something going on that he didn't know about.

_'Unless she-'_ It finally dawned upon Roxas.

"What is he to you?" Namine's eyes widened, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She quickly lowered her head so he wouldn't be able to see it.

"I see...so that's why," his voice dangerously low. Namine looked back up to him; the blush was still evident on her face. It was more than obvious that she had a romantic interest in that silver-haired knight.

"I won't let him have you Namine," Not waiting for a reaction, Roxas firmly pressed his lips against hers. Namine was too shocked to move, his last statement had completely froze her in place.

_'Riku...please help me.'_

After what seemed like hours Roxas finally pulled away, and opened the door to her bedroom. He slightly pushed her into her room, and remained at the doorway for a couple of seconds.

"Goodnight my princess," he said before shutting the door, and walking down the hallway.

"Like I will ever be yours," Namine muttered, practically glaring a hole through her door. She couldn't believe that she had to share her first kiss with Roxas.

Namine began to vigorously wipe her lips, making sure that there was no trace of him left anywhere. No matter how hard she tried, she still felt like his lips were pressed against her own. Sighing in defeat Namine flopped onto her bed, not even bothering to change into her nightclothes. She was just too tired to even get up. As soon as her eyes closed the words that Roxas had said began to ring in her ears.

_"I won't let him have you Namine!"_

Namine tried putting her pillows over her head, but she could still hear his voice echoing everywhere. Tears began to fall from her eyes, no matter what she did, all she could hear was his voice saying the same words over and over again.

_Riku!' _Namine practically shouted in her head. Suddenly the voice was no longer there, it was as if the mention of his name had driven the evil spirits away.

_'I need you,' _was the last thoughts she had before letting sleep take over.

**With Riku**

"Firaga!" Riku shouted, shooting a fireball at one of the sandbags in the training arena. His magic power was practically drained, and he was physically exhausted.

It was nighttime so Riku did not have to worry about anyone bothering him. Training was one of the only things that were able to actually relax him. He didn't have to worry about facing problems that were occurring in the outside world. All he had to do was focus on striking down the enemy as quickly as possible. Tonight though was a different story, no matter what he did, Riku could just not focus tonight. His attacks had become sloppy, and his magic attacks had barely managed hit their targets. Each time his mind would drift to what happened earlier with Roxas, and it would fuel his anger to the point he could no longer focus. Deciding it was time for a break Riku slowly made his way to one of the wooden benches nearby, and took a seat. He heard the huge wooden door open up behind him.

"Riku, what are you still doing up?" he instantly recognized Sora's voice.

His sea-blue orbs turned to see his best friend standing two feet behind him, crystal blue eyes full of concern. Riku chuckled slightly before focusing his eyes to the ground.

"Just trying to focus my anger on something."

He heard Sora's footsteps coming closer to him, and finally sitting down on the bench beside him.

"So, what's got you so riled up?" Sora knew better than anyone that it took a lot to make Riku angry.

"I...met Namine today."

"That's great Riku!" Sora practically shouted. "Wait...why is that such a bad thing? I thought you wanted to see Namine."

Riku looked back at his friend as if he were stupid. "That's not why I'm mad idiot," he said while hitting Sora in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Sora whined rubbing the back of his head. When he looked back over to Riku, he noticed that his eyes seemed distant. Sora suddenly became very serious.

"You see she...has a fiancé," The pain in his heart began to resurface again.

Sora suddenly felt sympathetic toward his friend. He knew had hard Riku had worked just to get here, and when he finally sees her again she is about to be married.

"I'm...sorry Riku. I just don't know what to say," Sora lowered his head to the ground as if he were feeling the same pain that Riku was.

"I just don't understand it. She doesn't even love him. Why does she have to go through with this?"

"Kairi told me that it was the duty of a princess to do what is right for her kingdom. That's probably why Namine has to go through the marriage."

_'Wow Sora actually sounded intelligent for once. Wait who is Kairi?'_

"Who's Kairi?" Riku asked looking back to Sora.

A slight blush appeared on Sora's face at the mention of her name. Riku smirked at his friend, so that's what was going on.

"I-It's nothing like that okay?" Sora said trying to defend himself.

"Sure it is Sora," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Riku never thought that he would find a girl.

_'Good for him.'_

Sora gave Riku a death glare, which meant to change the subject. He really did not want to go further into what was going on with his love life. Right now he was more concerned with helping Riku out with his problem. After all that is what friends are for, always there for one another. With that Sora put his hand up to his chin and began to think.

"Anyway...what should we do about your little predicament?"

"Beat Roxas to a bloody pulp?" Riku suggested, that didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

"Are you crazy? Do you really want to get sent to prison Riku?"

Riku shrugged "It was just a suggestion."

_'A very good suggestion I might add,' _Riku would have loved nothing more to show that spoiled brat what pain felt like.

"I got it!" Sora shouted jumping out of his seat after several minutes of silence. Riku's eyes looked over to Sora, confused by his sudden outburst.

"We could try to stop the marriage from happening. I could even ask Kairi to help...she is Namine's sister after all," he explained with a smile on his face.

Riku just grinned at the boy's enthusiasm, "That's a good idea Sora," he complemented as a yawn quickly escaped through his lips.

"Go get some shut eye Riku. We can discuss more on this tomorrow," Sora said putting a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Okay I will," he said slowly getting up and began to make his way to the exit.

"By the way Sora," Riku said glancing over his shoulder, "Thanks for trying to cheering me up."

Sora just smiled back at him. "Anytime...that's what friends are for."

Riku nodded before completely exiting the arena. The silent walk was a short one since he was only about five doors away from the training area. When he entered his room, his eyes instantly fell on his Way To Dawn Keyblade. This was one battle where he could not depend on the strength of his weapon, but the strength of his heart.

_'I'll find a way to prevent this from happening Namine...I promise.'_

**Whew! I hope that was a long enough chapter for you guys. Anyway I know there was a lot of dialogue in this chapter; therefore there might not be as much detail in this one. I have read this chapter over many times, and did the best I could. I hope this was well worth the wait.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm back and I apologize for the wait. School is really rough and I am studying for the SATs next month. That is one of the main reasons why I haven't been updating**. **I also want to thank everyone for their reviews, I'm glad that everyone wishes for me to continue this story. I won't disappoint, things will get interesting from here on. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Kairi awoke early the next mourning, not on her own free will of course. She was helping her mother with the preparations for Roxas and Namine's engagement party. A slight yawn escaped Kairi's lips, still feeling fatigued from last night. When nobody could find her sister, they immediately began a search through the entire castle, fearing that she had left the castle grounds. Kairi was up for most of the night looking for Namine, she had been so worried that she couldn't stay still. Then there was that brown haired boy she had encountered last night as well.

_Flashback_

_"Namine are you in here?" Kairi asked looking in her sister's room. _

_That was the first place that she had decided to check since Namine spent most of her time on the balcony sketching the scenery. She scanned the room for anything that would be missing, just in case she really did run away. When she saw that everything was in it's rightful place, she went to check on the balcony. Nothing seemed out of place here either, so she obviously did not run away. If she did, she would have taken her sketchbook, some personal items, and that pendant that she always wore. Kairi gently closed the door to her sister's room, and slowly began to slide to a sitting position against it. She felt a migraine begin to pound on her skull like a drum, knowing that this whole situation had put a lot of stress on her. She put her hands against her head, trying to stop the pounding, but to no avail. _

_"Hey are you okay??" she heard someone ask. _

_Kairi lifted her crystal blue orbs to look at the figure looming over her. He had spiky brown hair, almost as spiky as her father's, and his brilliant blue eyes were full of concern. She had never seen him before, how did this boy get into the castle? _

_"Yes I'm okay, don't worry," she said, hoping he would leave her alone_

_"You look really worn out, is there anything I can do for you?"_

_"Who are you?" Kairi asked not willing to trust a complete stranger. _

_The boy's eyes widened for a second, then he just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sora," he greeted and pointed to himself, "And I am a new recruit on the Key blade Division." _

_Kairi let out a slight chuckle._

_"Hey what's so funny?" he asked, obviously confused._

_"Oh it's nothing," she said, feeling a slight blush spread onto her face. "Just the way you introduced yourself was pretty funny," she giggled again._

_"Oh I see. So what is your name?"_

_"I'm Kairi, one of the princesses of this castle, along with my sister Namine." _

_Sora's eyes widened at the mention of her sister's name. "Y-Your Namine's sister?" he asked as he sat down in front of her. _

_**'How does he know Namine?'**_

_"Yes I am. How do you know her?" _

_"My best friend Riku saved her from a heartless in the forest about four years ago...and basically since then she has been the only person on his mind. So we have been trying to find ways to get Riku into the castle," Sora laughed, "You wouldn't believe some of the things we tried to do."_

_Kairi smiled, thinking about what her new friend might have tried to do. Then a thought crossed her mind, could this Riku be the silver-haired boy that Namine had always told her about?_

_"Namine always talks to me about a silver-haired boy, would that be Riku?"_

_"Yeah that's Riku alright, believe me he really stands out in a crowd because of his hair," he shrugged. Kairi laughed at Sora's attempt at a joke._

_"Thank you Sora...you know for making me feel better," she said, noticing the migraine beginning to fade away._

_"Sure no problem," he said standing up, extending his hand to her. _

_Kairi took his hand, letting him help her up. When she was on her feet she let out a small yawn. _

_"You should get some sleep now...you look really worn out." he said. _

_She laughed slightly "Yeah I guess your right...Will I see you again?" she asked, hoping he would say yes._

_His eyes seemed to brighten at her question, and a cheesy grin spread across his face._

_"Of course!!! We can hang out tomorrow."_

_She nodded. "That sounds great...Tomorrow then."_

_"Yup...see you tomorrow. Goodnight Kairi," he said, embracing her._

_Kairi felt her face begin to heat up because of Sora's actions, but felt slightly disappointed when he let go. Quickly she tried to regain her composure, hoping he didn't see how red her face was._

_"Goodnight...Sora," she said before quickly walking down the hallway towards her room._

_End Flashback_

Kairi smiled at the memory, she really hoped that she would get to see Sora again. She felt as if she could tell him about him about anything and he wouldn't criticize her like everyone else does. It was strange to think about someone she just met that way, but that's how she felt.

"Kairi could you help me over here please?" she heard Aerith call to her.

"Coming mom," she said walking towards the queen.

Kairi sighed looking around the room at the many different colored roses that decorated the throne room. She let out a small sigh.

_'Mom and her flowers.'_

**With Namine**

It was around noon when Namine finally decided to get out of bed. Sleep didn't come easy to her last night because her mind would not let her body rest. The events of last night still fresh in her mind, as if they had just occurred moments ago. Sighing, she went over to her closet and chose a plain white sundress to wear, and entered the bathroom. When she looked into her bathroom mirror, she noticed dark circles beginning to form under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She hung the sundress from a hook on her door, and began to perform her daily routine. After spending about a half hour in the bathroom, she walked over to her vanity. The crystal blue pendant caught her eye as it sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight.

_'What is he to you Namine?'_ she heard Roxas' question repeat itself again.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she gently grabbed the pendant and wrapped the chain around her neck. She then grabbed her sketchbook, slipped on a pair of blue sandals, and exited her room. Many of the servants greeted her in the hallway and congratulated her on her marriage, which she gave a small smile and said thank you. Finally reaching the staircase, she noticed many decorations were being set up, and a wide variety of colored roses were placed in every corner of the foyer. Namine just laughed slightly, knowing that Aerith had gone overboard with the roses again.

_'That's mom for you...she loves her flowers.'_

The fountains outside were glowing beautifully in the afternoon sun. The flowers surrounding them only added to it's beauty, the different colors blending together like the colors of the rainbow. Although Namine personally thought it was more breathtaking at night with the moonlight beaming down, bathing everything in it's mysterious glow, and a blanket of stars spread across the sky. Namine had many drawings of the gardens at night in her sketchbook. She continued walking down the pathway, admiring the sceneries, until reaching her destination. She hadn't been to the Knight Chambers in a long time, so she noticed that there were many faces that she did not recognize.

"Good Afternoon Your Highness," a soldier greeted, while saluting to her.

"Good Afternoon" she smiled, continuing on her journey to find Riku.

Up ahead she saw Mickey talking to an armored soldier, but she was too far away to hear what they were saying.

"Sir Mickey!" Namine called out when the soldier walked away.

"Namine...what are you doing here?" he asked walking up to her. He looked really surprised to see her here.

A slight blush crept onto her face, "I-I'm looking for someone...Do you know where Riku is?"

"Riku? How do you know him Your Highness?" Mickey asked, looking slightly confused.

Namine lowered her head, "It's a long story."

He just nodded at her response, knowing that Namine would tell him when she was ready.

"He's in the training area," he said pointing to the two big wooden doors at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you Sir Mickey," she said with a smile that could light up the room as she began to walk to the end of the hall.

Mickey just stared at Namine's retreating figure. He felt happy that Namine had finally fallen in love with someone, but how long can it last with her engagement in the way?

_'I will be praying for your happiness Namine...yours and Riku's,' _he mouthed before entering his bed chamber's.

Namine's heart began to pound harder as she approached the doors to the training area. This door was the only thing separating her and Riku, she didn't understand why her palms were beginning to perspire or why she suddenly felt nervous.

_'Calm down Namine...take a deep breath.'_

After several moments she was finally able to calm down, and slowly began to open the doors. Riku was just a few yards away from her, sparring with a boy who had spiky brown hair. Namine continued to stare in awe as Riku went for a finishing strike, knocking the other boy to the ground, she was very impressed with how fast he was. She watched as the boy rose to a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head.

"Awww Riku why did you have to hit me so hard?" The boy complained, wincing as he rubbed the spot where the bump was.

Riku continued to smirk at him, even though Sora was his best friend he wasn't about to lose to him in a sparring match. Then out of no where he grabbed Sora into a headlock, tightening his grip when Sora tried to break free.

"You may be my best friend, but I don't like losing to you," Riku laughed letting go of him.

"Your so mean Riku!" Sora said as he began to pout, still rubbing the back of his head.

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft chuckle coming from behind them. Riku turned his head to see Namine standing in the doorway, clearly amused with their antics.

"Namine? What are you doing here?" he said getting up and walking over to her.

_'So this is Namine,'_ Sora thought, looking at the blond haired girl in the doorway. She does look a lot like

Kairi, except with blond hair. Speaking of Kairi, Sora had to meet her in the foyer in fifteen minutes. He took one more look at Riku and Namine before exiting through the double doors on the other side of the arena.

"I just wanted to see you." she said as she beamed up at him.

Riku couldn't help but smile back, that's just something she was able to do.

"So who was your friend?" Namine asked, noticing that he had left.

"Oh that was Sora...he's a knuckle-head," Riku let out a slight chuckle.

He noticed that Namine had dark circles under her eyes, which meant that she did not get a lot of sleep last night.

"Here we should go sit down," he stated as he dismissed his keyblade and lead her to a nearby bench. They both just sat enjoying each others company, neither wanting to break the comforting silence. Riku sighed, he had been waiting all night to ask this question to her.

"Last night...Roxas didn't hurt you did he?"

Namine stared at Riku for a brief moment. His head was lowered as he looked to the ground, silver hair cascading down his back, and his kept his face hidden. She quickly turned away trying to find a way to word her answer.

"No he didn't," she replied.

She heard Riku let out a sigh of relief, like a big weight was taken off his shoulders.

"Good...because if he did, he would've had to dealt with me," Riku laughed slightly trying to lighten the mood. Even though for the most part he was serious. If he ever did hurt Namine, Riku would see to it that his fist would come into contact with Roxas' face royalty or not. Namine chuckled slightly. Riku's aqua orbs looked over at her, she really did look exhausted.

"You look tired Namine," he said, his voice laced with concern for the princess.

Namine quickly met his gaze trying to assure him not to worry, she didn't want to be a burden to him like that.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately, but I'm okay."

"He did something to you...didn't he?" Riku felt his anger rising inside him, but made sure to keep a cool exterior for Namine.

Namine looked into his enthralling gaze, knowing she would have to tell him eventually. She quickly looked away, feeling very reluctant to tell him about how Roxas had forced her to kiss him.

"Please Namine...you can tell me," he assured her.

Sighing she rested her head on his shoulder. Namine felt Riku tense up as she made contact with his shoulder. Her actions had caught him off-guard, as his heart began to pound harder against his chest.

After a few moments, Riku was finally able to get his muscles to relax.

"Roxas tried to tell me to stop seeing you...and I told him that it would never happen," she started. "Then he...he…" she was having a hard time putting it into words.

Riku wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't worry Namine...you can tell me."

He felt her nod slightly against his shoulder.

"He...kissed me."

Riku's eyes widened, his fist clenched so tight that they were almost white. If Namine wasn't with him right now he would have begun to hunt Roxas down right then and there.

_'How DARE he kiss her!!' _he thought as he gritted his teeth to remain calm.

"But I felt nothing when he kissed me," Riku glanced down at Namine as she continued, "I think I would only feel anything if it was..." _'you' _Namine didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

She listened to the rhythmic beating of Riku's heart as if it helping her to fall asleep.

Riku lowered his head on hers, glancing through the corner of his eye, watching her sleep. Namine looked so child-like when she slept. A smile made it's way to his lips as he continued to watch her. Using his other hand, he gently brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Goodnight Namine," he said, lightly kissing her forehead. She snuggled closer to him.

_"How do you feel for him Namine?"_ she heard Roxas shout in her mind once again.

Instead of pushing the question to the back of her mind again, she gathered the courage to tell him how she truly felt:

_'I...love him...more than anything. And you can't take him away.'_

**That took forever to write but it was worth it. I had to put some Namiku fluff in it, and also Kaiora. I will definitely be updating this fic around Thanksgiving. Tell me what you think of this chapter R&R. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back everyone!!! Good News I took the SATs last week so now there should be no more reason for me to be late in updating anymore. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews; it makes me happy to see that so many people like this story. With that said I give you Chapter 8. Enjoy **

"Aww Sora aren't they adorable?" Kairi whispered to Sora as she gazed at the couple on the other side of the training area. In order to not get caught spying they had to keep the door ajar, but that was enough for both Kairi and Sora to see what was going on.

"Come on Kairi let's get out of here," Sora complained he didn't want to know what Riku would do to him if he caught them snooping on him and Namine.

"Sora stop being such a scaredy cat," she replied as she continued to watch her sister. She felt the smile creep onto her face, so this was Riku. He was really cute she had to admit; no wonder Namine always had him on her mind. Kairi tried to keep from squealing as Riku pulled Namine's sleeping figure closer to him, and Namine lean further into his chest.

_'How did I get pulled into this?!' _Sora thought letting out a big sigh.

He watched Kairi from the corner of his eye. Her shoulder-length hair gently cascaded over her shoulder and her blue orbs held a child-like glow to them. Probably the most noticeable feature was the smile that lit up her face. Actually if it were even possible, Kairi's smile could've brightened the entire hallway. Now he remembered how he got dragged into coming with her.

_Flashback_

_**'Oh crap I'm gonna be late!!'**__ Sora thought as he frantically made his way up the huge marble staircase into the castle. As soon as he had made it to the top on the stair he put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. That was when he heard a giggle coming from his left. Kairi stood about four feet away from him.  
_

_"Sora you lazy bum, your late," Kairi said while walking over to him.   
_

_"Sorry Kairi I uh...training practice with Riku took a lot longer than I thought," Sora replied while giving her his trademark grin.  
_

_Kairi did not seem all too pleased with his excuse. It may have been a poor excuse to say to the younger princess, but it was the truth.  
_

_"It's okay… I guess I can forgive you," Kairi said letting out a slight chuckle.  
_

_Sora let out a sigh of relief; he didn't ever want to face the wrath of a woman. He heard from his friend Tidus back when he was living on Traverse Town that it was the worse thing that any man could be put through.  
_

_"Sooooo Sora where is your friend?" Kairi asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
_

_He shrugged, "He's with Namine...more than likely he's still training. Why?" Sora asked becoming suspicious of the red-head's intentions.  
_

_"I just wanted to meet him...my sister means a lot to me and I want to know what he is like."  
_

_Okay now Sora was confused, wasn't Namine supposed to be engaged to that prince that Riku despises more than anything?  
_

_"Uh Kairi?" she looked up at him. "Isn't Namine already engaged? Riku said something along that line last night."  
_

_Kairi was silent for a moment. "Yes it's true...Namine is engaged to Roxas, but I don't like him. There is just something wrong about him...and Namine really isn't too crazy about him either."  
_

_The silence continued to drag on as both teenagers were deep into their thoughts.  
_

_"Hey I've got an idea!!" Kairi shouted out almost making Sora jump out of his shoes. "Let's go spy on Riku and Namine."  
_

_Kairi noticed the color leave Sora's face as she mentioned the idea. Spying on Riku would be a bad idea, especially after the last time he had attempted something so childish. Sora actually thought that Riku was going to kill him last time, just the thought of it made him cringe.  
_

_"Sora?" Kairi asked concerned for her friend.  
_

_"No not a good idea...spying on Riku equals very bad idea Kairi," he replied frantically waving his hands at her.  
_

_"Aww are you scared?" she asked with a mischievous grin.  
_

_"N-no I-I'm not scared," Sora cursed himself for stuttering.  
_

_Kairi suddenly grabbed on hold of both of his hands. "Please Sora??" she asked giving him the puppy dog pout.  
_

_Sora immediately felt his heart pounding against his chest, what ever she was doing to him it was working. Kairi didn't let up, she was a very persistent girl.  
_

_"Fine...fine let's go," Sora said as they began to walk down the marble stairs. He heard her shout in victory right behind him, he also didn't notice that he was still holding onto her hand. It was strange how it was very hard for him to say 'no' to her.  
_

_"Thank you Sora," Kairi said, tightening the grip around his hand. Sora only replied with a sigh.  
_

_**'Riku's going to kill me if we get caught.'**__  
_

End Flashback

Sora continued to watch his best friend hold onto his princess while she slept. His mind began to wander as to how exactly Kairi had convinced him to participate in this little spy mission. He looked over to her again; he didn't understand at all what was going on with him. Something about Kairi was different than other people, every time that he was with her it seemed he felt the need to protect her and make her happy. Just seeing her smile again had made his day, maybe even if Riku did find out about this and give him the biggest headlock of life he wouldn't have cared, her smile was worth it all.

"Sora look he's leaving," Kairi stated.

Sora returned his gaze to Riku's retreating back as he carried Namine out of the training area through the other set of double doors.

"See Sora I knew we wouldn't get caught," she said looking back to him in triumph.

Sora laughed at the girl's antics, "Yeah I'm glad we didn't...trust me Riku isn't someone you want to anger."

He slowly got up from his kneeling position and cracked his back slightly. Kairi did the same and began to brush the dust off of her lavender purple gown.

"So what do you think of him Kairi?" he asked the red-head.

She nodded in approval, "I think that Riku would be perfect for Namine. There's just one problem standing in their way."

"Roxas," they said in unison.

"Hmm looks like great minds think alike," Kairi said touching Sora's forehead with her index finger.

"Y-Yeah," he mumbled. Why was he stuttering so much?

"Your Highness!" Both Kairi and Sora looked behind them to see a brunette haired girl with bright viridian green eyes walking over to where they stood.

"What is it Olette?" Kairi asked as the girl.

Olette was one of the maids who was in charge of cleaning the younger princess' bedroom. She used to play with Kairi and Namine all the time when they were younger.

"Your father wishes to see you," Olette replied after catching her breath. "I am to escort you to him so if you would please come with me," Kairi nodded in response and slowly turned to Sora.

"I have to go...I'm really sorry Sora," she apologized.

"No really it's okay Kairi, go to your dad," he replied giving her a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But

before you go I want you to have this."

He pulled a small lilac out of his pocket that he had managed to pick without her looking. Kairi stood there shocked, nobody had ever given her a flower before and lilacs were her favorites.

"Oh Sora thank you!" she exclaimed while taking it from his hand. Sora shivered slightly when their fingers brushed against each others.

"Tomorrow then," he stated before turning around. Kairi watched him walk away from her, the lilac held firmly against her chest. She felt a blush rise to her face as she went over the event that just took place in her head.

"Tomorrow," she said even though she knew he was out of hearing range. Olette smiled at the lilac that was in Kairi's hand. Maybe one day she would be the lucky one to receive a flower, but today she was going to be happy for her friend.

_'There's always tomorrow,' _she thought as Kairi and her began to walk the other way. She hoped that she would meet her true love someday soon as well.

**With Riku and Namine**

Riku walked slowly down the hallway towards his bedroom. The only things that could be heard his footsteps echoing off of the walls and the rise and fall of Namine's chest. They had been sitting on that hard wooden bench for about fifteen minutes and he was worried that Namine would have a stiff neck due to sleeping in the wrong position. So he carried her out of the training area and was currently heading for his room where she could actually sleep on a bed. It was strange to walk down the hallways at this time of the day without running into somebody.

_'Mickey must have everyone out on patrol,'_ Riku thought as he approached the wooden door that lead into his bedroom.

Making sure not to wake Namine, Riku used his foot to turn the knob opening his door. At least now Namine would be sleeping on a comfortable bed and not on some hard bench. He placed the princess gently on the bed, placing the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. Riku left her bedside for moment to go into the small den that he had neglected to use before, grabbing a few extra pillows to place on the bed for her. When he pulled another pillow off of the futon something dropped down onto the floor, a book of some kind.

_'This looks like Namine's sketchbook,'_ he thought as he bent down to pick it up.

The smell of pencil shavings filled his nostrils as soon as he had opened the book. Flipping through the pages, he examined all of the drawings; most of them were landscapes of sunsets and many of the castle gardens.

_'She's a very talented artist...much better than I can draw.'_

Riku couldn't even draw a stick figure to save his life. It was then that a particular sketch had caught his eye. The boy's back was toward him, hair going to his shoulder, and a necklace of some sort hanging on the fingers of his left hand. It was him when he was eleven years old; he was amazed that she remembered exactly what he looked like at that time. Riku also felt a feeling of happiness knowing that she had thought about him just as much as he thought of her.

_**'So are you just going to admit you love her yet?'**_

Riku sighed, that inner voice of his was back, and he was really getting used to it not nagging him all the time.

_'Don't you have something better to do than bug me?!'  
_

_**'No I like bugging you. It is my job after all and besides...you can't deny it to yourself forever.'  
**_

Riku's aqua gaze was cast down to the ground, anyone who passed by him would think he had some infatuation with the carpet.

_'She's a princess.'_

_**'That isn't stopping you is it Riku?'  
**_

_'It's just that-'_

"R-Riku!? Where are you?" he heard Namine's frantic voice calling out.

Without a second thought Riku dropped the sketchbook, and ran at the speed of lightning to the room where he had left the blond haired princess. A sense of relief passed through his body as soon as he saw that Namine was safe and sound on his bed. The only thing wrong was that she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Riku made his way over to her bedside, grabbing hold of one of her hands. Tears were streaming down her face; it pained Riku to see her having such nightmares.

"I'm right here Namine," he whispered in a calm voice, his grip tightening around her hand.

"Please don't...leave!"

Leave? The thought had never even occurred to him, he was never going to leave her. He was happy with the way things were at the moment, besides the whole Roxas problem.

"I would never leave you...don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," he reassured her, hopefully his words could reach her.

Namine nodded in response, her breathing had started to slow, and the nightmares were going back into the depths of her mind. Riku continued to stroke her hand to assure her that he was right beside her.

"Don't ever leave Riku," she pleaded.

"I won't...I'll be right here when you wake up Namine."

Then there was silence, the calm atmosphere had returned once again. Riku pulled a chair that was nearby up to the bed, took a seat, and laid his head on the edge of the mattress. If there was ever such a thing as paradise he would have considered it right here with her. Heck anywhere would be paradise to him as long as she was by his side. This must be what it feels like to love somebody. He felt his inner self smirking back at him, like he had finally convinced Riku to open up.

_**'See there is not use in denying it.' **_

Riku ignored the voice and continued to watch the sleeping girl. Eventually he began to feel his eyelids grow heavy, meaning that sleep wasn't too far off. No matter how hard he fought off the exhaustion it just came back.

_'I must've used up more energy in that sparring match than expected,' _he thought.

He didn't want to fall asleep, what he wanted was to stay and continued to watch Namine sleep. Riku wanted to treasure the time he had alone with her while he still could. After all time was running out for her. No longer able to fight it off any longer Riku unwillingly closed his eyes letting sleep take over him.

**Again I apologize about the delay of the updates, but now that the SAT is over with I can update more often. I hope you enjoyed all of the fluff this chapter provides. Oh and I just got the idea of adding Olette into the story, and wanted to know if you guys would like her to play a more important role in the story. If so I need some ideas pretty please gives puppy dog pout R&R Please **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys I'm finally back, I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. You see a very close friend of mine had passed away sometime in January and I have not felt motivated to write in a long time because of it. **

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**Meowsap**

**ChibiFrubaGirl**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Inuhoono**

**Alpha Male**

**Katchi**

**Kowaiki**

**Twilight Angel1013**

**Zealaya**

**Now I present Chapter 9 Enjoy.**

Namine awoke to the sound of soft snoring coming from next to her. Her azure eyes fluttered open as she turned her head to face the source of the noise. A smile slowly crept its way to her lips as she watched Riku sleep soundly at her bedside.

'_He must've been tired after all that training,'_ She thought as she moved a few loose strands of silver hair from his face.

How she wished she could stay here all day and watch him sleep, but she knew that her father would eventually begin to look for her if she had been away for too long. Namine let out a long sigh before she pushed the covers off her and got out of bed, being very careful not to wake Riku up. She took one last look at his sleeping form before opening the door.

"Sleep well…Riku," She said before silently closing the door behind her.

Namine found it odd as she walked down the corridor that there wasn't a sign of anybody, usually these halls were filled with laughter of fellow knights telling stupid jokes to each other or walking towards the training area. However today there wasn't even a single guard on patrol of the area, which was also very abnormal.

'_I wonder what's going on.'_

"Namine!"

The blond princess snapped out of her thoughts to see Kairi coming towards her, a huge smile plastered on her face. She also took note of the flower that her sister held in her left hand.

"What is it Kairi?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Father sent me to look for you. It is of great importance so you need to go see him immediately," She explained.

"Okay," Namine replied continuing on her way with Kairi following close behind.

**With Olette**

"There that should do it," The green-eyed brunette said to herself as she looked down proudly at her handiwork.

Olette had spent all day cleaning the Grand Foyer of the palace, which would hold Roxas and Namine's engagement ball. She wiped the sweat off her brow before picking up the cleaning supplies and heading up the stairs to begin cleaning the princess' room. The smile never faded off Olette's face, she was happy for Namine for her engagement and she wanted to help the new bride to be in any way she can, even if all she could do is keep things clean around the palace.

'_It's the least I can do for her,'_ She thought.

Olette was suddenly brought back to reality when she tripped over the bottom of her long orange dress, causing her to land on her right arm. The cleaning supplies were scattered everywhere and the bucket of dirty water had been spilt all over the velvety red carpet. Her arm throbbed in pain each time she tried to move it, how could such a good day turn into a mess.

"Hey are you okay?" a young man's voice asked, his footsteps becoming louder with each step.

Olette slowly looked up to see a boy with spiky blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes staring down at her. A slight blush began to appear on her face, had he seen her fall?

'_That would have been so embarrassing.'_

"Y-yeah I'm oka-OW!" she winced slightly as she put a small amount of pressure onto her right arm.

"Here let me see," He replied as he gently took a hold of her injured arm and examined it.

'_What is he doing?'_ she asked herself as he pulled off his royal blue cape off his back.

The blond boy carefully bandaged Olette's arm, being extra careful not to wrap it too tightly.

"T-Thank you very much," She said, the smile returning to her face as he helped her off the floor.

"Your welcome. Just be sure not to do any heavy lifting…it looks to me like you overwork yourself."

Olette nodded slightly, she had never seen this stranger in the palace and she hoped that she could meet him again in the near future and get to know him better.

"I'm Olette by the way," She said, extending her good hand out to his.

"I'm Roxas," He replied returning the gesture.

Her viridian eyes widened at the name. This was the prince of Twilight Town? No wonder she had never seen him around before.

'_This is Namine's betrothed huh? Lucky her,'_ Her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Just be careful next time okay Olette?" he reminded her.

"Yeah...hey do you think I could see you again?" she asked her eyes full of hope.

Roxas seemed taken aback by her request; no one had ever really wanted to hang out with him before except for his best friend Axel.

"Yeah if you would like."

"I do…I mean you helped me out and all. You seem like a good person to me Roxas, we can be friends. How about later on this evening?"

'_I was actually looking for Namine,'_ he thought his eyes focused straight ahead. Roxas stole a quick glance of Olette from the corner of his eye. There was something in her emerald green orbs that wanted him to say yes.

'_Although this is the first time anyone has actually tried to become my friend.'_

"Sure I'll take you up on that offer Olette," He replied, letting a small smile cross his features.

"Great! I'll see you later tonight okay?" she said, and ran off down the hallway.

Roxas continued to stare in the direction that the girl had run off in. For some reason he could not wait to see her again.

**With Namine**

"So did you have a fun time with Riku today Namine?" Kairi asked her sister, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

Namine immediately stopped in her tracks, how Kairi knew that she was with Riku for most of the day was beyond her. She thought that the only person who knew that she and Riku were together today was Mickey.

"How did you find this out Kairi?" she asked giving a glare in the red heads direction.

"His friend Sora told me that he saw you with him after training," Kairi shrugged, making sure to leave out the fact that they had been spying on her.

Satisfied with her answer, Namine continued her walking. They were to meet Cloud in the conference room, for what purpose Namine did not know. It was very rare that Cloud had asked to meet there.

'_Whatever he wants to speak about must be very important,'_ She thought as they came to a halt in front of a large wooden door.

Engraved into its oak surface were the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades, their kingdoms most treasured items. Namine let out a deep breath before entering the large conference room. There was a large table in the middle of the room, which could probably seat about twenty people or so, and a desk placed all the way in the back, which was where Cloud was currently located. A large window was behind the desk, giving the room a more comfortable feel to it.

"You wished to speak to us father?" Namine asked, giving a small curtsy.

Cloud looked up from his papers that he was currently writing and gave Namine and Kairi a nod of approval before putting his pen down.

"Yes there is a matter that I would like to discuss with both of you," Cloud hesitated before continuing, "And also one that I must discuss with you alone Namine."

'_Funny thing. I have something I want to talk with you about as well dad,'_ She mumbled.

Cloud rubbed his temples; it had been a very stressful day for him. With all the preparations for tomorrow nights ball and the planning for Namine's wedding, he found it very difficult not to be overwhelmed. Not to mention the other problem that he was currently dealing with which was the real reason behind this sudden engagement.

"Guests will begin arriving tonight and will be staying with us throughout the rest of engagement," He said looking over at Namine, "I expect that you will make them feel welcome in our land."

"Yes father," The girls replied in unison.

"Kairi you may leave…there is something I need to speak to Namine about in private."

"Yes father," Kairi replied, giving him a curtsy before leaving the room.

Tension had filled the air as soon as the door clicked shut. Namine felt a wave of emotions overcome her as she stood there, waiting for her father to say something. Anger towards Cloud because he had put such a heavy burden on her, fear of spending the rest of her life with a prince that she barely knew, and sadness because she knew that she could never be with the man she loved.

'_Riku…'_ the thought of him had almost brought her to tears.

She could not take it anymore, if he was not going to say anything then she decided to take it upon herself to tell him how she really felt.

"Father…I have a request I'd like to ask of you."

Cloud let out a sigh, for he knew this would come up eventually, "You know that I cannot cancel the engagement Namine."

"Why not? How could you father? How could you expect me to go through with this? I mean I…I don't

even know him. And besides I…" _'I love someone else' _her voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence.

Her grip tightened around the blue gem that hung around her neck as she waited for her father to respond. How she wished that Riku could be with her at that precise moment. Namine had never spoken to Cloud in such a manner before and she knew it took him completely off guard. After another moment of silence, Cloud finally stood up from his seat and turned to gaze out the window.

"I'm sorry if that is the way you feel Namine and believe me I really don't want to put you through this," He said, focusing his attention to a flock of birds flying towards the setting sun.

"If you don't want me to go through with it then why-"

"Because if we don't go along with the wedding then…Ansem has threatened to declare war on our kingdom."

**With Mickey**

Mickey stood out in front of the castle, his eyes focused on the long road leading up to the gates.

"He should be arriving soon," He heard Aerith say.

Cloud had ordered Mickey to have the entire Royal Guard outside to await the arrival of the King of Twilight Town. He also knew that he wanted them to look after his queen as well; Cloud wasn't fond of leaving Aerith alone with people she has never met in person.

'_He means well,'_ He thought as he looked over to Aerith from the corner of his eye.

The sound of horses had caused Mickey to focus back on the road once again. A black carriage had approached the castle gates. On the front was the insignia of Twilight Town, which looked to be an upside down heart fused with a cross.

"Open the gates!" Aerith ordered.

The carriage made it's way though the gates and rode around the circular path leading up to the castle, stopping in front of Mickey and Aerith. The driver carefully descended from his seat in the front and walked toward the back of the carriage, preparing to open the door.

"Presenting Lord Ansem, King of Twilight Town!" The man stated in a loud voice.

Aerith waited in anticipation, as a man slowly got out, obviously irritated with the driver over something.

"By the way…the name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

**Yeah I had to leave it here…sorry. Not too much Namiku or SorKai in this chapter, hopefully you enjoyed that RoxasOlette moment. So now, the reason for Namine's marriage is finally revealed. What is her reaction to it? What's Riku going to think when he hears about it? Find out in Chapter 10. And as always R&R. **

**Next Chapter: March 5, 2007**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! As promised on this very day I present to you…another chapter. Oh yeah and thank you to everyone for their reviews. I am feeling a lot better now and I'm glad that I have everyone's support. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now on with the story.**

"I-I'm sorry Axel sir!" The driver replied cringing in fear.

Axel combed his fingers through his spiky red hair, "Fine…just don't let it happen again."

'_Honestly they should have more respect for members of the Organization.' _

Axel let out a sigh and turned to the other figure who was exiting the carriage. He wore a long black cloak that covered his whole body and the hood was pulled up to the point where his face could barely be seen.

'_Is that…Ansem?'_ Aerith thought as she slowly approached the two men.

"I bid you welcome. I am Aerith, Queen of this kingdom," She said with a smile.

Ansem gently took her soft hand and raised it to his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Where's Roxas?" Axel asked. He had been looking around the area for him since he got out of the carriage and had not been able to find the blond haired prince.

'_What a way to welcome your best friend,'_ he thought sarcastically.

"He should be inside. Mickey and I shall be escorting you to your rooms." Aerith explained, giving them a gesture to follow her.

**With Riku**

'_Wow this is too perfect!'_ Sora thought as he carefully maneuvered himself through Riku's door, a sly grin plastered on his face.

There weren't too many opportunities to catch Riku off-guard and Sora believed this the ultimate prank.

Riku was two feet in front of him in a deep slumber, completely unaware that his best friend was contemplating evil schemes in his head. Sora carefully tiptoed across the room until he was standing over his silver haired comrade. He inhaled a deep breath before continuing, knowing very well that Riku wouldn't be very happy about this when he woke up.

"WAKE UP RIKU!!!" Sora shouted in the boy's ear.

His aqua eyes widened like saucers as he tripped over the blanket that had covered him, falling face first on the floor.

Sora was on the floor laughing, he had never seen Riku so scared in his life. Tears started to form around the rims of his eyelids; he couldn't wait to tell Kairi about what he did.

'_Better yet I should tell Namine.'_

"Sora!!"

Sora immediately stopped laughing and looked up to see Riku standing above him. His eyes widened in fear as Riku's face went from beyond angry to a playful smirk.

"So you want to play prankster huh?" Riku asked as he began to crack his knuckles.

Sora quickly got up and dusted his clothes off. "Well I think I will take this as my cue to leave." He said and began to make a run for the door.

He was brought to a halt as Riku fiercely grabbed hold of his collar and locked into the tightest headlock.

"Where are you going Sora old buddy? I'm not through with you." Riku said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Okay Rik-OW! I give u-OW!" Sora complained.

After a few more seconds of torture, Riku let go of him. Sora began to rub his now sore head, making a few grunt sounds every now and then when he touched a soft spot.

"Now Sora…what did we learn today?" Riku asked, crossing his arms in triumph.

Sora sighed, "That it is not right to scare someone when they are asleep."

The older knight applauded, "Very good Sora. Remember that next time. By the way have you seen Namine?" he asked looking over to the empty bed.

Sora shook his head, "No I haven't seen any sign of Namine or Kairi for that matter in quite some time,"

"I see," he replied, turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked with confusion.

"It's about time for me to start my patrol route…I'll be back in a little while."

Sora watched the door close behind Riku, a small smile formed around the corner of his lips.

'_You can't fool me Riku…I know that you went to look for Namine.'_

**With Namine**

"W-War?" Namine asked, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"Yes," Cloud replied. "Our country can't afford to go to war Namine you know that. So I did the only thing I could think of."

Tears had begun to fall down her pale cheeks. "E-Even if that's the case…there is no guarantee that he won't attack us!"

"Two countries bound together by the marriage of a prince and princess will ultimately attain true peace and a new ally…Namine I had to."

"So you throw away my happiness? I'm sorry dad but I can't…" she fell to her knees, her head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. "…I just can't."

"Please Namine…do you really want to see innocent people die? That's what will happen if our country goes to war…Mickey and the other Keyblade masters will have to risk their lives."

Namine felt like a pain in her heart at the thought of Riku going into battle, never to return. The thought devastated her; if something were to happen to him, she wouldn't know what to do. She would have to go through with it, if only to save Riku from going into a meaningless battle. If it would save Riku from going to war then she would go through with it.

"…Fine!" Namine stormed out of the room and began to run. She didn't care where she went as long as she was far away from her father, Ansem, or anyone else for that matter.

'_Why?! Why me? Why did it have to be me?' _she asked herself repeatedly.

Namine slowly came to a slow walk as she tried to catch her breath. Her lungs were burning up inside her, but not as bad as the pain, that ripped through her heart. She had just sacrificed her own happiness for her kingdom, for Riku. Now there was no way that she could ever be with Riku.

'_Everything is hopeless.'_

Namine was suddenly broken out of her thoughts as she collided with someone, she would have fallen to the floor if not for a strong hang grabbing onto her wrist.

"I-I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was go-" Her eyes met sea-blue ones.

'_Riku.'_

"Hey here you are…I've been looking everywhere for you."

Namine kept her eyes on the ground. "Y-yeah…sorry about d-disappearing like that a-all of a sudden."

'_Don't look into his eyes Namine. Don't look into his eyes!!'_

"Namine?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She quickly began to back away from him, her golden bangs covering her tear-stained face.

"What's wrong Namine? What happened?" he asked reaching out to grab her wrist.

'_If Roxas hurt her…'_

He gently lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes, and quickly put a hand around her waist so she wouldn't run. Her eyes showed so much sorrow, it made Riku wish he could just take it all away.

"Riku…I-I have some very bad news," She whimpered, trying to look anywhere but his mesmerizing gaze.

"Did Roxas cause any harm to you Namine?" his voice full of anger at the thought of the younger prince.

Namine shook her head, "No it wasn't Roxas. You see I tried to…talk my father out of the marriage. But I found out the reason for it." She paused for a moment, the tears continued to fall.

"If I don't marry Roxas…father said that A-Ansem has threatened to declare war on this kingdom!" her voice grew louder after each word.

Riku silently embraced the young princess, letting her cry into his chest. Deep inside him a war of his own was occurring, why did it seem like fate wanted to drive them apart every chance it got?

"Namine please…don't cry," he pleaded with her. He really hated seeing her sad.

Riku slowly pushed Namine away, but still keep his arm around her waist. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, he just couldn't find any comforting words now.

'_Actions are always more powerful than words,'_ He heard Sora say in his mind. For once Sora had actually said something smart, Riku smiled as he began to close the distance between them.

"R-Riku…" Namine quickly said, noticing that their faces were merely inches apart. Her heart was pounding at an alarming rate.

"Actions are always more powerful than words Namine," Riku told her pausing for a moment as he caressed her cheek. She could barely even think as she felt his warm breath on her face.

"Namine!!" she heard someone shout her name. Namine quickly broke out of his hold, angry at whoever interrupted her moment. Riku glared at the brunette woman coming down the hallway, clearly annoyed.

'_I was so close!'_ He sighed in defeat.

"Yes Olette," She replied, annoyance in voice.

Olette looked between Riku and Namine, and then clearly realized her mistake. "Um Did I…interrupt something?"

"N-no it's okay. Now what is it?" Namine quickly replied, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. She heard Riku chuckle from behind her.

'_You're not helping at all Riku.'_

"Her Royal Highness Queen Aerith asked me to help you pick out a gown for tomorrow nights engagement ceremony."

"I see," she said turning back to Riku. "Alright lead the way Olette."

"Sure thing," Olette began to walk down the hall.

Namine was about to leave when she felt Riku grab a hold of her wrist. She turned to look at him, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"I'm not going to give up on you Namine…that's a promise for life," He let go of her wrist and began to walk away.

"Namine are you coming?" Olette called.

She quickly snapped out of her daze, "Yes I'll be right there."

**With Cloud**

"I think they should be married the day after the engagement ball."

Cloud glanced over at the hooded figure of Ansem then back to his papers. "Why so sudden?"

"I just think that it will be better for our kingdoms that way. Besides you haven't forgotten what will happen if you don't agree?"

"It's been heavy in my mind Ansem, don't you worry," Cloud replied.

"Then it's settled, Roxas and Namine will marry in two days."

**Well there you go Hope that I left you in suspense. Things seem to be getting more intense with each chapter. Hope that made up for the lack of Namiku in the last chapter. As always Review please. I love reviews!!!!**

**Chapter 11: March 11, 2007**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yeah it's a bit late, sorry about that guys. Hope you guys enjoy anyway. **

'_Did that really just happen?' _Namine kept asking herself.

The images played in her head repeatedly; Riku's face was only mere centimeters from her own and his eyes revealing many different emotions at the same time. Her heart was still pounding as she remembered the intensity of his gaze.

"Namine are you okay? You look a little flustered," Olette asked, concern filling her voice.

Namine quickly snapped out of her trance, "I-I'm okay. Please don't worry about me," She replied, staring back down to the floor.

Olette didn't really seem convinced, but shrugged it off and turned back around to the rack of dresses.

"Who was that boy?" she asked out of curiosity.

'_What about Roxas?'_ Surely, Namine couldn't forget about him just like that.

"His name is Riku…he saved me from a heartless in the woods when I was ten years old. I guess you could say he was one of my very first friends. I have waited for four years to see him again," she explained happily. Olette looked over her shoulder, noticing how her eyes lit up as she spoke about him.

'_Does she…?'_

"Do you love him Namine?"

"E-Excuse me?" she asked, surprised that Olette would ask such things.

"I asked if you love him," she repeated as she moved clothes out of the way.

She stayed silent for a few moments, unconsciously reaching to the stone that was wrapped around her neck. Even though Olette was her friend, could she really trust her with the truth?

"Don't worry Namine…I promise not to tell anyone," Olette reassured her as if reading her thoughts.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Y-Yes…I love him very much."

For some reason she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Namine had never told anyone, not even Kairi that she loved Riku. She just kept it inside her all this time.

"However, there is no possible way that I can be with him. Ansem has threatened to declare war if I don't go through with it Olette. And Roxas…" her voice began to trail off at the mention of him.

"Yes?" she urged the princess to continue.

"I don't want to marry him, I don't love him."

"He seems really nice though. After all he helped me when I hurt my arm," Olette explained while unconsciously rubbing her arm.

"Roxas…helped you?" Namine asked, slightly surprised that the person who seemed so cruel to her would help someone who wasn't of royalty.

"Yeah. He told me to not overwork myself anymore," A small blush rose onto the brown-haired woman's face.

'_Hmph maybe he isn't so cruel after all. But I still don't like him.'_

"Anyway I picked out the perfect dress for you Namine," Olette said, changing the subject.

Namine looked up at her friend, examining the dress that she was going to wear tomorrow night. It was a white dress, decorated with floral designs made from aqua blue beads on the top part and gracefully spread out as they continued along to the bottom of the gown. Namine was speechless. Olette really had good tastes in dresses and also included her two favorite colors into the mix.

"I love it Olette!"

"That's good to hear. Look Namine I have to meet someone tonight so…"

"Don't worry Olette I don't mind," Namine cut her off, giving her a small smile.

"Okay…well I'll see you later," Olette before practically running out of the room.

"Must be really important," Namine said to the empty room.

'_I should get some sleep…I have a long day tomorrow,' _She thought as she took one more look at the dress before exiting the room.

**With Kairi**

Kairi walked down the halls in a slight trance. The words of her father continued to echo in her head. She had decided to eavesdrop on what was so important that Cloud had to only discuss it with Namine, now she immediately began to regret her actions.

'_Ansem threatened to declare war on our kingdom. Why? There is no reason for it!'_ She felt even bitterness towards Roxas and a newfound hate for a king she had never met personally.

'_They ruined my sister's chance at happiness. I have more than enough reason to hate them!' _she thought, remembering how happy Namine seemed just being in that boy's presence.

Kairi may not know Riku all that well, but he made Namine happy. Just like how Sora made her happy, her eyes lingered to the lilac tucked safely in her pocket. Something about this Ansem character did not sit well with her and Kairi was going to find out what it was.

'_But I am going to need help,'_ She thought.

"Kairi!"

Kairi paused at the mention of her name; she turned to see Sora walking towards her, the goofy grin present on his face as usual.

"Sora…What happened to you?" she asked noticing that he was holding his head in one particular spot.

"U-um…it's nothing. I was just coming to knock on your door to see if you wanted to hang out again," He replied, trying at all costs to avoid talking about how Riku practically killed all of his brain cells. It would be embarrassing for him if Kairi found out about it.

"I…see," She wasn't all that convinced by the way he was acting.

"No really!"

Kairi sighed; she wasn't going to get anything more out of him. "Fine. Hey Sora do you think you could help me with something…pretty please?" She asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"Um…sure what is it?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"Here follow me. We need to discuss this in private…I can't have the whole castle knowing about it," She said while grabbing his arm and hastily dragging him down the hall.

'_Geez she's acting weird…I wonder what it could be though.'_

They had reached the door to what he supposed was her bedroom; a carving of the Oathheeper was on the front of her door. He remembered seeing her walk into that room on the night they first met.

"Inside…quickly!" She whispered, giving him a small push.

"Okay Okay. No need to be pushy Kairi," He said as he examined his surroundings.

Her room consisted of a large queen-sized bed made of cherry wood; with a purple comforter set, a large vanity that was also cherry wood, a door that probably lead to her bathroom, and a large purple couch in the middle of the room. He also took note of a door leading to a balcony.

'_I guess she likes purple,'_ He thought.

"Sorry…I just really need your help Sora," She said while motioning him over to the couch.

"So…now can you tell me?" he asked, looking at the younger princess. Her azure eyes clearly stated that she was worried about something.

'_Something has really got her worked up,'_ he thought as he observed the girl, wondering what exactly have made her such a nervous wreck.

"The king of Twilight Town, Ansem, has threatened to declare war on us if Namine doesn't go through with the marriage."

Sora's eyes widened in shock at the news. "D-do you think Riku knows?" he asked and began to wonder how his friend would take it.

"More than likely…Namine probably told him. However, there is just something about it that isn't right. I mean there is no reason or conflict between our nations as of now. Why resort to blackmailing my father? And what's worse is that Namine has to suffer because of it," She began to vent, the anger had gradually began to build inside of her ever since Roxas had first come to the palace.

Sora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What is it that you want me to do Kairi?" he asked.

"I…I want to know more about this Ansem. You know do a little digging on his motives. There has to be a reason for all of this," She replied, looking at the boy sitting next to her.

"You realize that this is dangerous right?"

Kairi shook her head. "I know of the dangers, but my sister's happiness is more important to me. Besides don't you want Riku to be happy as well?" she asked him with pleading eyes.

"Of course I do but…" he trailed off, lowering his head slightly.

"But what?"

"I don't want you to get hurt Kairi," he whispered.

A blush slowly made its way to his face. Sora's statement had left Kairi speechless, her heart was beating so loud that she could have swore that he had heard it too. A smile graced her lips.

"Sora you bum. Who do you think I am?" she asked, punching him playfully, "Besides I have you to prtect me so nothing really bad could happen to me."

"I guess…your right. Fine I'll help you," He replied.

"Oh Sora. You're the best!" She said while pulling him into a hug, which made his face change color even more.

"So this is the plan…" Kairi began to whisper.

**With Roxas**

"So how is everything here?" Axel asked nonchalantly, holding his twin chakrams at his side and his back leaned against the palace wall.

"It's okay I guess…although there is this knight that always seems to be with my fiancé. How is everything at home Axel? How has dad been?" Roxas asked, his eyes leaving the scenery to turn to his best friend.

"He's still acting strange Roxas…probably even more so than usual. He locked himself in his room for days on end," Axel replied, he hated to worry the boy like this but there was no hiding the truth.

Roxas let out a growl of frustration, he had been so worried about his father the other night that he had been cruel to Namine; he really did regret what he did to her.

"I don't understand!" Roxas yelled, pounding his fists on the marble. "He hasn't said anything to you Axel?"

The red haired man shook his head, "Not a word. I'm sorry," He said apologetically.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Roxas replied, lowering his gaze to the marble floor.

"Roxas!" he picked his head up, Olette was seen coming down the stairs.

Axel smirked at the younger boy, "I think I should get going." He said, pushing himself off the wall.

"Hey Olette," Roxas said waving his hand slightly.

"Who was that?" she asked looking in the direction the red haired man walked in.

"That was my best friend Axel." He replied. "He's also my father's bodyguard."

"I see."

She walked towards the door leading outside. "Roxas are you coming?" she asked looking back at him.

"Oh…yeah. Coming!" he began to follow her.

"You seem like something is on your mind," Olette stated when he finally caught up to her.

The balcony they were standing on looked over the castle's lush gardens and the main fountain, the moon shining brightly overhead.

"Yeah…things have been pretty rough lately. I don't think I even know who my own father is at the moment," He said, feeling he could trust this girl with his inner most secrets.

"How…can you not know your father?" she asked slightly confused.

Roxas shook his head. "No it's not like that. I mean it's like he has been changed into a completely different person. Now I just feel like I'm being used in order to obtain something. I…I hate feeling like that."

Olette looked over at the blond, eyes full of sadness for him.

"For several days I…I've been so angry and that usually isn't like me. I'm not a bad person you know?"

"Just misunderstood," he confessed.

"It looks to me like no one has ever gotten to know the real you. You're just misunderstood by the people around you."

Roxas couldn't think of anything to say. It seemed like she could read him like a book and they barely even knew each other. A small smile graced his lips.

"Thank you Olette. I'm glad that we met each other tonight," Roxas finally said. "Look I really have to go try to rest up for tomorrow…it's a big day for everyone."

Roxas began to turn around and walk away, but paused as if he had forgotten something. Then he turned around to face her once again.

"Could you tell Namine that I am truly sorry…She'll know what you mean. Goodnight Olette."

"Okay. Goodnight," She replied as she watched him go inside. She sighed once he was out of view. Olette would never ever admit it, but her heart was racing the entire time they were together.

"Farewell."

She frowned slightly, knowing that he was out of her reach.

**With Riku**

Even though he had slept almost the entire day, Riku could not help but still be tired. He was also very annoyed; he had been so close. His face was only mere centimeters away from hers and it was all ruined in an instant.

'_I can't believe how close I was though.'_ He kept repeating to himself.

"Riku you should really watch where you are going.!?" The voice caused Riku to snap out of his thoughts and look down.

He had almost run into Mickey, how could he have not been paying attention. He thought it was amazing how one girl could affect your mind like that.

"I'm sorry Mickey I should hav-"

"Don't worry about it. I was looking for you anyway," Mickey said as if completely understanding him.

"Need to see me? For what?" He asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"Tomorrow night you'll be attending the ball as one of the princesses' bodyguards, along with your friend Sora. I have already told His majesty of your wonderful abilities."

"So…I'll be able to see Namine?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

Mickey laughed at the boy's enthusiasm "Of course…you're assigned to watch over her and Sora is to look after Kairi."

'_This is too perfect!'_ Riku thought to himself.

"Thank you Mickey. It means a lot to me," Riku said before continuing on his way.

'_Now I can finish what I started.'_ A playful smirk gracing his face.

**Wow that was a lot to write but its okay I love writing it. So now, we see a different side to Roxas and what does he mean that his father has been acting strange. And what is Kairi's plan? Again sorry for being a day late, it won't happen again. As always, Read and Review pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone it's that time again. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

"Namine wake up dear. It's time to get ready," She heard her mother say.

The blond opened her eyes groggily and rolled onto her back, burying herself deeper into the warm blankets.

"Just a few more minutes mom," Namine whined.

Aerith chuckled softly at her daughter's complaining; Namine was certainly not a mourning person. Today, however, was an important day and she had to wake up.

"I already gave you ten minutes of extra sleep. I expect you to be out of bed when I come back," She said sternly.

Namine sighed as she heard the door close, in truth she was trying to put off getting ready for the ball as long as she could. But she knew when her mother used that tone of voice she expected something to be done. Not wanting to delay any further, she pushed the covers aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet meeting the cold floor. She shivered slightly, feeling the goose bumps rise on her arms.

'_This is going to be a long day,' _she thought as her mother came into her room once again.

"Good mourning sleepy head," Aerith greeted in her usual cheerful voice.

"Good mourning mom," Namine replied as she rubbed her eyes groggily.

Aerith put an arm around her daughter's shoulder, leading her out of the bedroom. She needed to help Namine get into her dress, do her hair, and do her make-up. The ball was in seven hours and Aerith wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

"In here," She said, gesturing Namine into the dressing room. The golden haired girl took a seat in front of a large white vanity, waiting patiently for the maids to start working on her hair. She looked from the corner of her eye to see Kairi looking at herself in a large mirror, twirling around every so often in her formal outfit.

"What do you think Namine?" Kairi asked excitedly.

"It looks really good on you," Namine complemented as she turned to get a better look at her.

She wore a deep purple strapless gown with ridges of purple ribbon circling around the skirt area. Purple ribbon was criss crossing down her back, attaching the front piece together.

"Thanks. Well I have to leave now and let you get ready. See you later tonight," She replied, winking at Namine before leaving the room.

"Kairi do not get your dress dirty before the ball," Aerith said as she peeked her head out the door into the direction the girl was walking in.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't mom."

Aerith shut the door closed behind her; she knew that Kairi would not get her dress ruined once she promised.

"Well I think that we should get you ready Namine," Aerith said cheerfully, walking over to her daughter.

'_Yeah this is definitely going to be a long day,'_ Namine thought once again as Aerith began to play with her golden locks.

**With Sora**

"So I'm going to be Kairi's bodyguard?" Sora asked with excitement.

Mickey nodded with a smile; he knew that the boys would be happy about their duties for the ball. After all he had noticed how Riku had fallen in love with Namine and how Sora had grown so attached to Kairi, he was sure the girls felt the same about them as well. The look in Namine's eyes at the mention of Riku the other day made her eyes light up as bright as the sun. It was good to see her smile like that for once.

'_I can at least give them a job they will like since they have been working hard,'_ He thought to himself.

"Wait until I tell Kairi. I'm going to go find her now," Mickey placed a hand on Sora's wrist before he even took off.

"You won't be able to see the princess until later tonight. She's getting ready," Mickey said as Sora struggled to free from his grip.

'_Geez for such a small mouse he really has a strong grip.'_

"Don't worry Sora. Judging by the sun…you'll be able to see her in four hours," He continued.

"Four hours!? That's like a million years to me," Sora whined, giving Mickey the puppy dogface.

'_He's been around Kairi too much enough as it is,'_ he thought as he fought to resist the face.

"You can be patient Sora. I know you have it in you." Mickey said, punching him lightly in the chest.

The boy scratched the back of his head, what could he do to occupy his time for four hours?

"If you need something to do…you can help me finish setting up for the ball in the Grand Foyer," Mickey suggested.

"Sure. Anything that will keep me occupied for the next four hours," The boy replied.

"Okay then…follow me Sora," Mickey instructed as they walked side by side toward their destination.

'_I need to fill Riku in on our plan later,'_ Sora reminded himself. He would probably tell him sometime during the ceremony.

_**Four hours later**_

"There we go. You look beautiful Namine," Aerith complemented as she helped to put the final changes on her gown.

Namine continued to stare at herself in the mirror. To be honest the person who was looking back at her did not look like her at all. Her hair was wrapped in a tight bun with her silver tiara placed on her head, and a small amount of make up to bring out her eyes.

"Thanks mom," Namine replied.

"Now you should get ready to go to the throne room…everyone is expecting you," Aerith said, "I'll see you out there okay dear?" Her green eyes looking at her daughter proudly.

When Namine heard the door shut, she studied herself one more time in the mirror.

"Am I ready to do this?" she asked to herself.

When she finally realized that she would not receive an answer from her reflection, she slowly got up from her seat and made her way out the door. Anxiety began to build up inside her with each step that she took.

'_I hope that I will get to see Riku tonight,'_ She thought to herself.

She wanted to tell him how she felt before it was too late, so she told herself that she would need to tell him tonight. Namine knew that if she didn't tell him tonight then she would have to live the rest of her life without him knowing that he was the one she truly loved.

"I can already hear the voices of the guests," She thought aloud as she approached the door leading to the foyer. All she had to do was wait for Mickey to announce her name before she could enter.

"Now introducing the future bride of Roxas and heir to the throne, Princess Namine," Mickey's voice echoed off the marble walls.

Two guards on the other side of the doors opened them for her, ushering her in.

"This way Your Majesty," The one on her left said.

She heard the crowd sigh in awe at the sight of her, she wondered if Riku was watching her at this very moment as well. Instead of looking around to see if he was there, she kept her gaze straight ahead to look at her parents and her future husband. The king and queen both rose up from their thrones as Namine approached them. Cloud embraced her silently, probably feeling guilty about yesterday's events.

"I'm really proud of you Namine…you've grown up so much. I'm happy that you understand why you are doing this," He whispered in her ear before releasing her and allowing Aerith to hug her as well.

Cloud cleared his throat slightly, "Thank you everyone for being here tonight. As you, all know we are here to celebrate the engagement of my daughter Namine to Roxas, prince of Twilight Town. Tomorrow they will be joined together in holy matrimony to bring peace to our kingdoms once and for all."

Namine froze_. 'Tomorrow?'_ She looked over to Roxas who looked equally surprised at the news.

"Now everyone I would like to present Roxas and Namine as they will dance the first dance tonight. Enjoy the festivities everyone," He finished and returned with his queen to their seats.

Namine approached her fiancé quietly, not showing any hint of emotion on face.

"Would you care to dance Namine?" he asked, slightly unsure of himself.

"…Yes," she replied, taking his hand and allowing him to escort her onto the dance floor.

**With Riku**

"Ansem is behind something?" Riku asked his friend.

"Yeah…I'm not sure what it is but Kairi thinks that it's a little strange for a wedding to be conjured up in only two weeks," Sora replied while lightly polishing his keyblade.

"Sora!"

Both boys turned to see the red haired princess coming up to them. Riku smirked at his friend as he noticed that he had become a light shade of pink. Sora shot his friend a warning glare as she approached him.

"Kairi you look beautiful tonight," Sora said, not being able to take his eyes off her. He knew Riku was smirking at his back right now without even having to look back behind him, he just knew his friend that well.

"Thank you…Sora," She replied feeling equally nervous. Her blue eyes took note of the boy with long silver hair behind him.

"So…your Riku huh?" Kairi asked with a mischievous grin, "Namine has told me so much about you. I'm her little sister Kairi," She finished, extending her hand to him.

"Pleased to meet you," he replied, returning the gesture.

"So Sora did you fill him in on the details?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded, "For the most part…I was about to tell him about our mission tonight."

"Mission? Tonight?" Riku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes. While the ball is going on Sora and I are going to sneak into Ansem's room to see if there is anything suspicious happening that I don't know about."

"I get it…you won't get caught that easily tonight because of the festivities."

"Exactly," Sora jumped in.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Riku asked. He really did want to have some part in this little recon mission tonight.

Kairi looked thoughtful for a minute. "I got it! I want you to keep an eye on my sister tonight. She needs you more than ever tonight Riku…so please?" Kairi pleaded.

Riku nodded, he didn't need to be asked twice when it came to Namine. "You guys can count on me…just be careful okay?"

"Don't worry Riku. I will be protecting Kairi. Nothing will happen," Sora said making sure to reassure his friend.

"That's what I'm worried about. Kairi might even have to end up protecting you," Riku laughed.

"Hey that's not funny!" The brown haired boy whined. He turned around to see Kairi snickering at him as well.

"Not you too!? Why does it have to be me?" he complained even more.

"Sora you know I was just kidding," He replied punching him lightly in the arm.

"Okay we better get going. Riku you better get inside, Namine has probably already made her appearance known," Kairi said as she began to drag Sora away from the festivities.

"Sure thing." He stated and began to walk up the stairs that lead to the foyer.

His aqua eyes widened at the sight before him. There she was, dancing in the middle of the ballroom with her betrothed. Riku was at a loss of words, she was beautiful. There was a large crowd in front of him, their eyes locked on the pair that gracefully moved around the room. There was no way that he was going to be able to get through them.

"Namine…" he just continued to watch her in awe.

**With Namine**

It was rather difficult to keep up with Roxas in his steps; he was a considerably better dancer than she was. Neither of them said anything to each other, as both of them were lost within their own thoughts. Namine felt a little self-conscious because of the many people that were watching them at this very moment. Even if she didn't like Roxas, she would have at least felt better if he had said something to her.

"You…look nice tonight," Roxas said, trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you," She said, at least one of her prayers were answered.

"Look Namine…about the other night. I'm…sorry. I've been under a lot of pressure lately with my father and I guess I took it out on you. I hope you can forgive me."

Namine was taken aback; she had not expected Roxas to apologize for his actions that night. In a way, she kind of felt bad for judging him like that, but he did kiss her without permission.

"I-It's okay…I forgive you. After what you did for Olette, I have started to gain more respect for you," She finally said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah…look I know that neither of us want to do this. But, let's just try to make the best of it once it happens okay?" he asked as he tried to look at their engagement from an optimistic viewpoint.

"Yeah…I'll try," she stated, not wanting to continue this conversation any further.

Namine began to look over her partner's shoulder, examining the crowds for anyone familiar. Sadness began to well up inside her; she didn't see Olette, her sister, or most importantly Riku.

'_Where are they?'_ she thought as the music began to die down, signaling the end of hers and Roxas' dance.

"Thank you for the dance princess," Roxas said, taking her hand gently and kissing it.

"Your welcome," She replied, quickly pulling her hand back and watched him disappear into the crowd.

She really needed to get out of this room; she was never used to being the center of attention, she left that part up to Kairi.

'_If I don't get out of here I'm going to scream,'_ She thought as she looked for any exit of some sort.

It was then that Namine spotted a glass door leading to the large fountain in the garden. Not wasting anymore time, Namine rushed over to the door as her need to feel the cool night air growing stronger with each step.

'_It's so beautiful tonight,'_ Namine thought, breathing in a sigh of relief. Indeed it was a very gorgeous night; stars decorating every inch of the sky, not leaving any amount of darkness, and the moon shined brightly over head, spilling it's pale light over the grounds. Everything looked so serene.

'_This is much better,'_ Namine thought, taking a deep breath of air into her lungs.

She wished that she could have seen Riku tonight, she was so eager to tell him of her feelings for him. Now it seems like she really will never be able to tell him; tomorrow is the day her fate is sealed, why her father decided to move up the wedding date she will never know.

'_I really need you here Riku,'_ She thought, focusing her gaze onto the marble that she was currently leaning her arms against.

"You know…a princess shouldn't be out here by herself when there are people looking for her," Namine's head snapped up at the sound of the voice that she loved. She turned around to see Riku closing the door behind him; the noise of the party completely silenced.

"Or did you really want to try and worry me?" He shrugged, smirking at her.

Namine didn't think as she ran towards him, crashing into his chest. Riku tensed up at sudden actions for a moment before returning her embrace. She clung onto him for dear life, the entire military could not take him away from her at that moment.

"Hey…Namine I was just kidding," He said, caressing her soft hair.

"Riku. I'm so glad you're here. I thought that…that I wouldn't get to see you tonight."

"Do you think I would honestly do that to you Namine? I promised that I would never abandon you no matter what, I intend to keep that promise."

"It's just that when I didn't see you or anyone that I knew…I guess I panicked. Especially when dad announced that the wedding was moved to tomorrow."

Riku tensed up once again at the mention of the wedding. "Why did he do that?" he asked, trying to hide his anger.

"I don't know…maybe Ansem pressured him to. I know that he would not act so rash," She replied.

'_So Ansem really must be up to something.'_

They stood there in silence, comfortable in each other's embrace. Neither one moved, for fear that tomorrow would come faster. It was then that Riku remembered that there was something that he had to finish from yesterday, when the two of them were interrupted.

"Riku…I really need to tell you something," Namine said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Namine…before you say anything there is something that I must do," He said, cutting her off.

"What is that?" she asked, confused as to why he was moving her away from the glass door.

"We were interrupted yesterday by your friend," He began. Namine instantly froze up, she knew where this was going. Riku carefully lifted her chin so that she was staring into his mesmerizing aqua gaze.

"I intend to complete what I started…if that is okay with you of course Namine," He continued, awaiting her answer.

Namine simply gave him a small nod, her voice lost at the current moment. Riku smiled at her before he began to close the distance between them. Her mouth went dry and her heart was pounding at an alarming rate. Her legs would have given in if Riku wasn't holding her by her waist. Time seemed to move slow, his face was now only centimeters away from hers.

'_This feels right,'_ She thought as she felt his lips meet hers.

**Uh-Oh Cliffhanger!! I know everyone hates those. So Riku and Namine finally kiss, without any interruptions too. So it's 9:00 pm on March 25th. A little late but on the same day. My computer has been acting strange lately, but we got it fixed today. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 13: March 29, 2007**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone I'm back!! Hope everyone is having a wonderful week. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them very much. Now without further delay, the next chapter.**

Kairi kept her back pressed against the wall as she peered over into the hallway. She had to make sure that there were no guards patrolling the area, otherwise this whole plan would be a complete failure.

"Sora keep me covered," She instructed, her eyes looking at the boy behind her before focusing her attention back on the hall, which lead to Ansem's room.

When there wasn't a sign of anyone coming, the pair carefully crept up to the lone door in the area. Sora carefully tried to turn the doorknob, but his efforts were futile since it was locked.

"Kairi the door is locked. What are we going to do now?" Sora whispered; his voice filled with disappointment.

Kairi looked up to her friend and smiled, she had come prepared for this. She carefully pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and inserted it into the keyhole.

'_Good thing I know how to pick any of the locks in this castle,'_ She thought as she heard a soft click, signaling that it was unlocked.

"Kairi you're a genius!" Sora exclaimed a little too loudly for her liking.

"Thanks. Now say that any louder and your going to get us both caught…genius," She said, pulling him by the ear into the dark room.

"Okay I think that we should split up and look for anything suspicious," Sora said, shutting the door behind him.

Kairi nodded in response, her sapphire eyes scanning her surroundings. It looked like any of the guest bedrooms, except for the fact that the red curtains were closed and preventing the light from spilling into the room.

'_If I were Ansem where would I hide something important?'_ she asked herself as she began to look under the bed, not caring if her dress got dirty. She would just tell Aerith that she fell or something.

"Kairi I found something!" Sora called from the other side of the room.

She looked up from her searching to see him standing by a desk located by one of the closed windows; a book was in his hand.

"Great job Sora!" she smiled as she got up and began to walk over to him. "What exactly is it that you found?"

Sora carefully examined the small red book in his hand. "It looks like some sort of diary," He replied.

"Let me see," Kairi ordered, grabbing the book from Sora's hand. "Sora I think you have hit the jackpot!" her voice filled with excitement.

"Aw Kairi…you're embarrassing me," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

The princess ignored his reply, now was the time to find out just what Ansem's plans were with his sister. Just as she was about to open the book she felt herself being pulled roughly behind Sora.

"Hey Sora what are yo-"she stopped in mid-sentence. A heartless had appeared where she had been standing just seconds before.

"What's a heartless doing in here?!" she exclaimed. She had never seen a one up close before and she was frightened.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Hey to his hand, his eyes glaring daggers into the little black creature. If looks could kill this heartless would have been killed a thousand times over.

"Don't you dare try to steal Kairi's heart!" he said icily. With one horizontal slash of Sora's keyblade, the heartless was on the ground screaming in pain. Seconds later disappearing into a puff of smoke, a lone heart rising up to the heavens.

"Are you okay Kairi?" he asked trying to sound a little calmer. She had never heard him use that tone of voice around her before; she was always used to the goofy and cheerful Sora.

"Yes I'm okay. Thank you for saving me Sora," She replied gratefully, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I told you I would protect you," He said as he dismissed the blade from his hand.

Kairi examined the spot where the heartless stood moments ago. "Why was a heartless here in the castle?" she asked again.

"I don't know…but I think all the answers to our questions are in there," Sora replied, pointing to the diary.

Kairi carefully opened the book, the smell of paper filling her nostrils. She heard Sora walk behind her and begin reading the contents as well. There was one page in particular that had caught the pair's interest. Kairi had to read it about three times to register what it was trying to say.

'_We've been deceived!'_ she thought, anger building up within her.

"Sora we need to tell Namine and Riku…and my father as well," She said as she quickly closed the book.

"I can't allow you to do that." A voice said from behind.

Kairi's eyes widened, how could they have been caught?

"It seems the little princess can't seem to keep her nose where it doesn't belong."

"When it involves Namine it involves me as well…Ansem," She growled.

**With Namine**

Namine felt her knees give out as soon as his lips made contact with hers; her heart was pounding at a hundred miles per hour. She felt Riku's lips turn upward into a smile as he tightened his grip around her waist. It seemed like an eternity before the two broke apart, both panting for breath. She leaned her head against his chest, wanting to stay forever in this night.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me Namine," He said, ruffling a hand through her hair.

"I'm not falling asleep…I was just thinking," She replied, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Oh yeah? What about?" his voice filled with curiosity.

Namine felt the heat rise on her cheeks. Should she tell Riku of her feelings? It was hard enough for her to express her feelings openly to anyone, let alone tell the boy in her embrace that she loves him.

"I'm trying to put what I want to say in words," She explained.

"A-Are you trying to say you didn't like me kissing you?" his tone sounded hurt.

Namine's eyes widened as she quickly pulled away to look into his eyes. "No that's not what I am trying to say at all! What I'm trying to say is that…" his aqua eyes staring her intently.

She turned her head away from him, trying to overcome her shyness.

'_Come on Namine you only have this night to tell him!!' _she tried telling herself. She felt his hands cup both sides of her face, making her stare him in the eyes.

"I've told you before that you can tell me anything Namine. You don't have to be so shy with me," He said, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"I…" she began. "Riku I…I love you!" She exclaimed, trying to look anywhere but at his face.

She had just told him her feelings, now she was just waiting for his reaction. After a few seconds of silence, Namine conjured up enough bravery to look back at his face. The bangs of his silver hair covered his eyes, but she noticed that his lips were quivering slightly. She felt Riku's hand on the back of her head push her gently back into his arms. Her heart was still pounding at an alarming rate as she waited for him to say something.

"I've been waiting to hear you say those words Namine…because from the first day I saved you from that heartless in the woods, I knew that I had fallen in love with you as well," Namine smiled at his reply, "If only I had gotten to you sooner."

"You know…a part of you has always been with me. This pendant that you gave me, remember?" she asked, pointing to her neck.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

Namine tried to stifle a yawn, but Riku's sharp sense of hearing had caught it.

"Looks like I need to escort the princess to bed," Riku laughed, ruffling her golden hair.

"But…"

"No buts…it's my job to look after you Namine. Mickey's orders." He shrugged.

"Okay. Let me go say goodnight to my parents," she said as he followed her back into the loud foyer.

The king was dancing with his queen silently to the sound of the violins playing when their daughter approached them.

"Dad, Mom I'm going to be retiring for the night…I have a big day after all tomorrow," She said, feeling a lump in her throat begin to form.

Riku tensed up at the mention of the wedding, he hoped that Sora and Kairi had found something among Ansem's belongings so that they could stop it.

"Okay Namine, you are excused," Cloud replied with a smile on his face, "Could you escort her to her bedroom…just in case she happens to collapse on the way?" He asked, turning his attention to Riku.

"Of course Your Majesty," He replied with a bow.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear," She heard her mother say.

The festive noises of the ball were once again stifled as Riku and Namine exited the large doors going into the hallway. Namine looked over to Riku from the corner of her eye before her fingers began to tangle around his. He looked at her for a minute as she merely smiled backed at him. Riku, in response, returned the gesture. The rest of the walk was silent, both were lost deep in their own thoughts. To Namine's disappointment, it didn't last too long because before she knew it they were standing in front of her door.

"Well…I guess this is your stop," His voice had lost much of it's cockiness that it usually had.

"Riku…is it really supposed to be like this?" a lone tear began to fall from her left eye.

Riku placed a hand on her face, his thumb rubbing it away, "Hopefully it won't…you see Sora and your sister are trying to find a way to stop it as we speak. It was my job to look after you while they did that,"

Namine's eyes widened, her sister was actually trying to stop this marriage as well? She never knew that Kairi had cared for her so much.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet. Please…stay with me until I fall asleep," She begged him.

"I'd do anything for you Namine," He replied.

A smile graced her features as she led him into her bedroom, briefly going outside on the balcony to get a chair for him to sit in.

"I wonder how Sora and Kairi are doing," She stated as she got up on her bed.

"I'm sure they are fine…Sora may be a knucklehead, but I don't think he would let anything happen to your sister, He assured her.

"Hey Riku?" Namine asked as her gaze was focused on the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't a princess…would you still want to be with me?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are Namine…Of course I would."

"That's good to hear," She said closing her eyes.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Riku could you…kiss me again?" He chuckled at how nervous she sounded.

The boy got up from his chair, and stood at her bedside for a moment before lowering his face to hers. His warm breath gave her goose bumps on her skin. Seconds later, his soft lips engulfed hers. Kissing Riku felt right to her, it was different from Roxas had kissed her just days ago. Riku broke away from her after another moment much to Namine's disappointment.

"Thank you... Riku," She said feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

"You should rest Namine," He stated, noticing how she fought to stay awake.

"Right," She replied, pulling the covers closer to her.

Riku just continued to watch the princess sleep, even though he said he would only be there until after she fell asleep.

"I…love you Riku," She mumbled in her sleep.

A real smile had formed on Riku's face as he continued to watch her dream.

"I love you too," He replied, knowing that she couldn't hear him. His gaze wondered away from the sleeping girl to the deck outside.

'_Sora I really hope that you guys have found something,'_ He prayed. Riku wasn't willing to give his princess away to another man.

**With Sora**

Sora ran through the gardens as fast as he could. He had to inform somebody, anybody, about the situation at hand.

'_I can't believe I had to leave her!'_ he thought, but Kairi had insisted that he escape.

If that man did anything to hurt her than he was going to hunt him down and kill him.

"Sora slow down!" a familiar squeaky voice called out to him.

"Mickey…" Sora skidded to a stop, noticing the mouse was trying to catch up with him.

"Sora what are you in such a hurry for? I was about to tell you something when-"

"Kairi's in trouble Mickey…so is Namine" Sora shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the castle.

"W-what did you say?" Mickey asked, forgetting about what he had originally stopped Sora for.

"That man who says that he is Ansem is an imposter…that isn't the real Ansem. Moreover, he has Kairi…I was able to escape because of her. She wanted me to tell somebody, we have to get her back!" He explained frantically.

Mickey placed both hands on the boy's shoulders, "Sora you need to calm down and tell me what happened from the beginning," His face was serious.

**Okay I think this is a good place to stop To be honest it was really hard to write this chapter, so it might not be as good as the others. Don't worry if you are a little confused, you'll find out what happened to Kairi in the next chapter. So Ansem's an imposter…the question is where is the real one? Well you'll find out if you stay tuned. Until next time.**

**Chapter 14: April 3, 2007**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey there everyone sorry about the lateness. My mom pulled me along to a vacation up my grandmother's house, and the sad part is that there was no computer. Hope everyone had a good Easter. Anyway, WOW almost 100 REVIEWS!!! **

"Sora," Mickey began as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "You need to tell me exactly what happened to Kairi," His voice was serious.

Sora was silent for a moment as he tried to remember where to begin.

"Well you see Mickey…Kairi had suspicions about Ansem and this whole ordeal involving Namine and Roxas' wedding. So during the ball we decided to do a little snooping of our own. When we got to his room a heartless appeared and-"

"Wait…a heartless in the castle?!" Mickey exclaimed in shock. The heartless have never been able to enter the castle without the guards finding out about it.

Sora nodded and continued, "So we found his diary on the desk. And I know it wasn't right but we read it. That's when Ansem appeared in the doorway."

_Flashback_

"_Sora we need to tell Namine and Riku…and my father as well," Kairi stated, hastily closing the book._

"_I can't allow you to do that," A voice said from behind them, coming from the doorway. "It seems that the little princess can't keep her nose where it doesn't belong." _

_Sora quickly jumped in front of Kairi, standing between her and the dark cloaked figure._

"_When it involves Namine I make it my business…Ansem," Kairi growled, "But wait that isn't you is it? If you're not Ansem than where is the real one?!" her voice grew louder._

"_Hmm so you two have figured out my secret." _

_By the sound of his voice, Sora could tell the man was amused. "Unfortunately for you now that you know…I can't let you leave."_

_Sora quickly summoned his Kingdom Key to his side, ready for whatever the imposter was going to bring at him. There was no way that this man was going to get to Kairi, not while he was around to defend her._

"_What's this? A mere knight is willing to stand up to me?" the amusement in his voice never fading._

"_I'll protect Kairi…no matter what!" Sora exclaimed, his grip on the weapon tightening._

_The fake king merely laughed, "How interesting. Well if you are willing to sacrifice your life for the princess…then I will be more than happy to take it," He said as he lifted his arms to the sky; a pair of red lightsaber blades appeared in his hands._

'_**Aerial Blades? How did he get that kind of a weapon?!' **__Sora asked himself._

"_Hmm it seems that you are impressed with my weapons. Well then shall we get started?" he asked before disappearing into thin air._

'_**He's fast!'**__ Sora thought as he began to scan the entire room for any sign of his new adversary._

_Just then, a faint sound could be heard coming from his left. _

'_**Found you,'**__ He thought triumphantly as his keyblade clashed with one of the shadow man's aerial blades. _

"_Kairi get back!" Sora exclaimed, he didn't want her in the way of what he was about to do. _

_As soon as he knew that she was at a safe distance, he summoned his MP; a large ice ball began to form in his hand._

"_Blizzaga!" he shouted, the spell hitting the man's right arm. His jaw was slightly dropped as if he didn't expect Sora to know such a powerful spell._

'_**I need to use that technique,' **__he told himself. He knew that this was the right moment now that his enemy's guard has dropped. _

_A yellow light began to engulf his keyblade as he focused all of his remaining MP onto this one attack. He would really need to thank Riku later for teaching him how to master this attack. As soon as a good amount of MP was transferred to his weapon, Sora charged full speed at the imposter king. He never let the enemy have a moments rest as he continued his onslaught of multiple horizontal and vertical slashes, finishing with a spiral slash, slamming the dark man against the wall._

"_Take…that!" Sora said as he placed his hands on his knees and lowered his head slightly, trying to catch his breath._

"_It seems that I have underestimated you boy," Sora's head snapped up immediately to see the imposter standing once again._

"_No way! How can you still stand?" Sora asked; his voice filled with surprise._

'_**There is no way that he should be standing right now,'**__ Kairi thought, she was just as shocked as Sora was. _

"_How did he-?"_

"_Simple my children…you're not the only one who can use magic. Now…it's time to take care of you once and for all," A smirk made its way to his face as he locked eyes with Sora._

_Sora glared at the figure in front of him with rage and confusion, wondering why he just stood there with his left arm out in front of him. At the twitch of his finger, Sora felt his body rise into midair; both of his arms trapped in a ball of white energy._

'_**W-what is this?!'**__ Sora thought as he tried to free his arms. He let out a scream of pain as a wave of pain coursed through his body, causing him to drop his keyblade._

"_Sora!" he heard Kairi scream._

"_You like my technique? It'll be the last thing you feel before you die," The mysterious figure said as he slowly closed his hand once again._

_The pain once again went to every part of Sora's body, if the fake Ansem performed one more of those attacks he would be done for._

"_Stop!" Kairi yelled, running in front of Sora. "Please don't kill him!" She pleaded, the tears coming down her face._

"_K-Kairi…r-run," Sora managed to spit out._

"_I won't!! You protected me Sora. Now it's my turn to do the same for you. Now let him go you traitor!" Kairi screamed turning to the cloaked man._

"_Very well if the princess commands," He said as he broke his hold over Sora. _

_Kairi caught Sora's body before he hit the hard marble floor. He struggled to open his eyes to stare into hers. _

"_Sora…are you okay?" Kairi asked full of worry._

"_Yeah don't worry about me…please don't cry Kairi," He replied, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. _

_She responded by placing her hand over his, a green light emitted from it as she healed the wounds that were inflicted upon him._

"_You need to escape Sora," She stated, her voice serious._

"_No I won't leave you!" Who knows what this maniac would do to her if he weren't there._

"_Sora I'm going to help you escape…one of us has to tell the Riku, Namine, and dad about this imposter. I want you to head for the window as soon as I say go," She whispered so man behind them wouldn't hear her._

"_But Kairi-" He was cut off by her placing a kiss on his cheek. _

"_Now Sora GO!" she shouted pushing him towards the window._

"_Wait stop!" The man said trying to stop her, but it was too late. She had already gotten him through the window. _

_He was falling towards the ground at full speed, he didn't realize how high up they actually were. To prevent injury from the fall, Sora performed a dodge roll as soon as he made contact with the soft grass. He quickly dusted himself off and looked back at the window that he was pushed through.._

"_I'll save you Kairi…no matter what. Even if it kills me," He said while placing his hand on the cheek that she kissed._

_End Flashback_

"That's what happened Mickey sir."

Mickey put his gloved hand on his chin thoughtfully as he tried to bring in all of the information that was given to him. He had a feeling about Ansem since he had arrived at the castle, it was as if he had another intention.

"Please Mickey we have to save Kairi. Who knows what he has done to her," His voice was filled with worry.

"Don't worry we will rescue her. But first I need to know what exactly did it say in Ansem's diary?"

"It was talking about this kingdom's most precious weapons and when Roxas married the heir to the throne then he would be able to attain it. It also said how the imposter got rid of the real Ansem…and after he got hold of those weapons that he was going to kill the royal family."

Mickey's face got very serious. "We need to find Riku now. Do you know where he is?"

Sora shrugged, "Wherever Namine is, that's where Riku will be."

The mouse nodded, he had a good idea of where those two were; after all it was late.

"Come on we need to hurry if we want to stop that wedding in time!" Mickey said as he began to run towards the castle with Sora close behind.

**With Olette**

"There you are Roxas…I've been looking everywhere for you," Olette greeted cheerfully to the young prince who stood by the window.

"Oh…hey Olette," He said to acknowledge her presence before returning his gaze to window.

"Is everything alright? You're not acting like yourself tonight," She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense up at the contact.

"It's…just that I am having second thoughts about this whole engagement. I mean I know that Namine isn't very fond of me and would much rather be with that knight."

"You mean the one with the silver hair?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah…how did you know?" his asked, locking his eyes with hers.

"I…could just sense a connection between the two of them. He looks like he really loves her," She explained with a smile.

"I see," He lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry if what I said offended you," She quickly replied.

"No…no it's okay I figured as much anyway. I've tried being a little nicer to her, since we are going to spend the rest of our lives together starting tomorrow."

Olette placed a hand against her chest as she felt a slight pang against it.

"But I know I don't love her either. I'm just doing this because I think that my father will return to normal again."

"That's very noble…to sacrifice your happiness for someone else," She said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah…it's just I kind of feel like he is treating me like a pawn, that he's using me to get to something; and it hurts you know?" Roxas finished.

He tensed as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, he never felt this way when he danced with Namine earlier.

'_Why do I feel this way?' _He thought to himself as he felt a blush rising to his face.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry about something like that. And if that's the case you can always come here to talk to me…I'll listen. If that is the only way we can be together after tomorrow," She leaned her head against his back.

"Olette…" he was at a loss of words.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"A-Axel what are you doing here?!" Roxas quickly turned around, feeling like he had been caught doing something wrong.

Olette stood beside him, her face to the ground to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't worry Roxas. I'm not going to tell your father, anyway shouldn't you be getting some rest?" he asked.

"I'm just don't feel tired at the moment."

"Well you should at least try to, what kind of friend would I be if I let you stay up all night?" he asked teasingly, punching the younger boy in the shoulder.

Olette laughed at the pair's antics, which caused Axel to return his attention to her.

"What might your name be?" he asked, raking a hand through his spiky red locks.

"I'm Olette."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" he replied shaking her hand. "I'm supposed to keep watch over this kid over here since he tends to get into trouble a lot."

"Hey she doesn't need to know that!" Roxas exclaimed, feeling slightly flustered.

"Awww Roxas you're no fun," Axel pouted, "Well I think it's time that you should be heading to bed." He said as he began to pull Roxas by the arm towards the exit.

"Goodnight Roxas," Olette waved, to her the two of them acted as if they were actual brothers.

As soon as the two of them were out of her view, her smile changed to a frown.

'_I should have told him tonight…now it's too late. Just when I thought I could find somebody to love.'_

**With Riku**

Riku awoke from his light sleep to a knock on the door. He grumbled slightly before getting up from his chair to stretch his stiff muscles.

'_Definitely not a good idea to sleep on a chair,'_ He advised himself.

His aqua eyes focused on the girl sleeping on the bed, a peaceful expression adorned her face. Riku smiled at the sight as he brushed some of her blond bangs from her face. Another knock on the door caused Riku to come to his senses.

'_Geez what does somebody want at this hour of the night?'_ he thought as he pulled the covers up to Namine's shoulders before answering the door.

"Can I help you?" Riku asked in a frustrated tone.

"Riku it's terrible!" Sora cried out, "Ansem is a fake and he took Kairi and…" before Sora could continue Riku put a hand over his mouth.

"First off keep your voice down, if you wake Namine I will kill you. Second let go of me!" he said pulling Sora's death grip off his shoulders, "Finally explain to me what exactly you found and what happened."

"He was acting like that the entire way up here," The mouse beside him sighed, "Anyway Riku we have a serious issue on our hands," He started.

"Yeah I'm listening," Riku replied while leaning against the wall.

"Okay so the Ansem that has been walking around the castle turns out to be an imposter and according to his diary once he gets Roxas to marry Namine, he will obtain some kind of special weapons. When he obtains them he is going to kill all of the members of the royal family."

"What's worse is that he has Kairi. I…couldn't protect her. She ended up protecting me," Sora said, his voice full of regret.

"So what you're saying is…that we can't allow Roxas to marry Namine tomorrow. Sounds like a plan to me," Riku said after the explanation.

"Yes but first I need you both to come with me…even though it's considered thievery I am going to give you our kingdom's most prized weapons, The Oathkeeper and The Oblivion."

"What?!" The boys replied in unison.

"If the Oathkeeper and Oblivion already have masters I'm guessing that this imposter won't be able to get a hold of them," Mickey explained, "It's just a theory though. But the keyblades choose who they want for a master," He finished.

"Mickey…are you sure?" Riku asked.

He nodded, "I would do anything to protect the king and his family…they are just like my own. Besides don't you want to protect Namine?"

"More than anything!" His voice filled with determination.

"Okay then I will need you both to follow me."

"Wait let me check on her before I leave," Riku said, pointing to the sleeping princess.

"Make it quick…we don't have that much longer until sunrise. We also have to locate Kairi as well," Mickey warned.

"Don't worry I will only be a second," Riku walked silently over to Namine's bedside.

"Namine we did it!" Riku said, putting a hand on her cheek, "We can finally stop this whole thing from happening…but first we need to save your sister. Don't worry though I will be back in time to stop your wedding."

With that, said Riku silently exited the room, gently closing the door behind him. Little did he know that a pair of sapphire eyes opened just after he closed the door. A smile made its way to her face as she fell into a slumber once again.

**With Kairi**

"You will remain here for now princess," The man said as he pushed her into a large jail cell.

"What are you going to do with me?!" she asked her captor venomously.

"It's simple. Once your sister marries Roxas I intend to kill you with your own kingdom's precious weapons."

"W-Who are you?" the fear was evident in her voice.

"Well I guess I can tell you since your time is limited," The man pulled down his hood to reveal a tanned skin male with silver hair and gold eyes.

"The name is Xehanort. And with that I leave you princess…I have to make sure the wedding goes smoothly," He said in a monotone voice.

Kairi shivered slightly, she was scared and alone; not a very good combination. She hoped that Sora was okay and that he was able to inform somebody.

"Sora…" Her thoughts trailed off to the brunette.

Her connection with him grew in such a short period, she couldn't explain why exactly she had kissed him before helping him escape. It just seemed like the thing to do.

"Now I'll never get to see him again," A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Please don't cry child."

Kairi's head snapped up at the sound of a man's voice.

"Who's there?" she called into the darkness of her prison cell.

"Don't be afraid. I'm over here," He replied.

Kairi turned to see a man with blondish-white hair and reddish eyes sitting over in the far corner. His eyes told her that he was a good person and could be trusted, so she got up from her spot and walked over to him.

"You're…Ansem aren't you?" she asked.

"That is correct child, and I'm guessing you are Cloud's younger daughter…you look just like your mother except you have your father's eyes."

"Sir we don't have time, your son is about to make a mistake and my sister is going to pay for it."

"I know. It's because of Xehanort's lust for power that we are all in this current position. I'm such a fool…I could have prevented this from happening. But here I am stuck in this cell. I really am a fool."

"Ansem…where exactly is this place?" Kairi asked with curiosity.

"I'm sorry…I do not know myself. Xehanort transported me here through a portal of darkness."

"I see," She replied, her gaze on the stone ground. The sound of dripping water could be heard coming from somewhere.

'_Sora…hurry.'_

**Well I hope that was worth the wait. I promise no more trips to places that don't have computers lol. It seems the end is approaching.**

**Chapter 15: April 22, 2007**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yeah it's late again and I'm pretty sure you all are mad at me. I feel really bad about it, and I am very very sorry that I had to postpone it for so long. I hope you all can forgive me. Well anyway on a brighter note this story has made it to 100 REVIEWS!! That in itself is a great accomplishment that couldn't have been obtained without you guys…thank you. Now on with the story.**

"So where exactly is the Oathkeeper and Oblivion located Mickey?" Riku asked as he and Sora followed their mouse friend down another corridor.

"Don't worry Riku we are not that far now…unfortunately I can't say anything else. You never know who could be listening," he replied pausing for a second to see if anyone was around.

"I see," Riku said while turning his gaze to Sora, who was unusually silent.

'_Okay now I am officially weirded out. Sora has never been this quiet in his entire life. I better say something to cheer him up,'_ Riku thought.

Riku placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, causing the brunette to break out of his trance. His eyes were uncharacteristically dull, the brilliance that they once held faded away.

"Come Sora cheer up…we'll get her back," Riku assured him.

Sora nodded in response and forced himself to smile at his friend. "I know we will."

"We are here," Mickey said, bringing the boys out of their conversation. The trio stood in front of a pair of double doors, which if Riku had remembered correctly, led to the throne room.

"Um…Mickey I don't mean to question your sense of direction or anything, but don't these doors lead to the throne room?" Sora asked in confusion.

The mouse turned to the two teenagers and began his explanation. "Yes it is true that we are going into the throne room Sora, the sanctuary where the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion is being held is in there as well."

"How so? I didn't notice any doors when I was with Kairi the other day."

Mickey smirked, "That's because the sanctuary is hidden. Come on I will show you," he finished while silently opening the large doors.

'_Cloud is going to be upset when he finds out, but it can't be helped,'_ Mickey thought as he approached the king's throne. He began to search under the left arm of the chair until he felt a button under his fingertip.

"Found it. Stand back boys," he ordered and pressed the button. The throne began to rise, revealing a secret stairway.

"We don't have time to waste. Let's go Sora, Riku," Mickey said before he started to walk down the dark stairwell.

The pair followed closely behind their mouse companion in silence, each was lost in their own thoughts. The stairs seemed endless as they continued to spiral down into the dark abyss, it was almost impossible for Riku to see what was three feet in front of him.

'_How much longer are we going to be stuck in this darkness?'_ Riku thought to himself as he put his hand against the stonewall for support. Namine was going to be married in a few hours and this winding spiral of stairs seemed to go on forever. How far down was this chamber anyway? He hoped that they were almost there, Namine and Kairi were depending on them.

"Don't get frustrated on me Riku, we're almost there," Mickey said, breaking him from his thoughts.

When he looked up at his captain he noticed a glimmer of light reflecting off of the wall behind him.

'_We're here…finally,'_ he thought to himself as he rushed past Sora and Mickey and waited impatiently by a large white door with stained glass windows.

"Alright! We're here! Now we can save Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, it seemed his cheerful self had returned once again.

"Hold on Sora. I have to release the seal on the door," Mickey said as he summoned his keyblade to his side.

The door began to glow a faint yellow and a large keyhole had begun to appear in the center of the doorway. The mouse lifted his blade until it was aligned perfectly with the keyhole, causing the glow surrounding the door to grow stronger. A burst of light shot out of Mickey's keyblade into the keyhole, a clicking sound could be heard from within signaling that the door was finally unlocked.

Mickey sighed as he dismissed his weapon, "Now I need you both to pay attention to what I am about to say. These keyblades as you already know, are our kingdom's most precious weapons. I do not know which of you will end up with the Oathkeeper or Oblivion, only the keyblades choose their master. Do you understand?" he finished, looking up at his subordinates.

The two nodded in response, both feeling anxious as Mickey slowly pushed the door forward to reveal a large room that was larger than the throne room and the grand foyer combined. It's walls were the purest of white with columns aligned on both sides of the room, leading to where two keyblades floated side by side above a marble white alter. One of them was pure white with a blue and yellow tip which was held to the by a black and yellow heart. The handle of the weapon was surrounded by what looked to be like angel wings, a keychain of the legendary poapu fruit dangled in the air. The other keyblade was all black with a chain link going up the middle of the weapon and ending at the tip. The handle of the weapon was surrounded by what could be described as demon wings, the complete opposite of the white keyblade. A keychain of a crown was attached to it.

'_They're both amazing!'_ Sora thought in awe.

Mickey walked up to the alter, his footsteps echoing off of the walls. He carefully removed both keyblades from their places and turned to face Sora and Riku, holding the white keyblade in front of him.

"This is the Oathkeeper," he stated before extending out the hand with the black keyblade in it. "And this is the Oblivion. I will explain more about them as soon as they choose one of you for their master. Now I want you both to extend your right arm," he instructed.

Riku and Sora exchanged glances before extending their right arms in front of them like Mickey had told them to. In a flash both keyblades disappeared from Mickey's hands, the white one appearing in Sora's hand and the black one in Riku's.

"Hm…looks like I have the Oblivion," Riku smirked, giving his newly attained weapon a test swing.

"And I have the Oathkeeper," Sora said cheerfully. "But Mickey…how can these weapons lead us to Kairi and save Namine?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked Sora," Mickey replied with a smirk, "The Oathkeeper has a special ability that connects it's master to the heart of the most important person to him."

Sora's head snapped up from his examination of the Oathkeeper to look at his mentor.

"So this," he said glancing down at the white keyblade, "Can lead me to Kairi?"

Mickey nodded, "Precisely. And yours Riku…" Mickey said, looking to the older boy, "Allows you to sense if the one that is important to you is in danger…thus giving you the power to manipulate the power of darkness to use to defend them."

"Awesome," Riku said in awe as he traced his hand against the intricate design of the tip of the keyblade.

"So how do I find Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Simple. You have to wish with all of your heart and the Oathkeeper will lead the way to the princess." Mickey explained.

"Then what have we got to lose? Go on Sora," Riku said, urging his friend to go for it.

Sora stared at his friend with confusion. "Don't you want to be with Namine right now Riku? The sun is probably rising by now…that only gives us about three hours to find Kairi and who knows where she could be," he stated.

Riku smirked at him before punching him lightly in the shoulder, "You already know that I want to be with Namine, but what kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you? Besides I still have time…don't worry I'll stop that wedding, I know that Kairi will want to be there when we crash it," he snickered.

"Thanks…Riku," Sora replied.

"Don't mention it…now come on Sora, find your princess," Riku ordered.

"You don't need to ask me twice," he said closing his eyes.

'_Please Oathkeeper…please lead me to Kairi. She is more important to me than anything. Guide us to her.'_ Sora said in his mind. As if hearing his thoughts, the keyblade began to jerk slightly in the direction towards the door they had entered through.

"Come on let's go!" Sora said quickly as the Oathkeeper began to drag him up the winding staircase.

'_Hold on Kairi…I'm coming for you,'_ Sora thought as he allowed the keyblade to guide him to the missing princess with Riku and Mickey close behind.

**With Namine**

Namine slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone shake her gently awake, it was Aerith.

"Good mourning sweetie," she said with a sad smile.

"Good mourning mom…are you okay?" she replied while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes dear I'm okay…you don't need to worry about me. Well today is the big day isn't it?" she asked, her forest-like eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Namine felt her heart sink in her chest, "Yes…it is," she replied as she tried to get rid of the lump in her throat.

Aerith gently pulled her daughter out of bed, "Come…Cloud has told me to help you get ready."

Namine let her mother guide her out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the dressing room where her dress was placed on a manikin. Olette was on her knees adjusting the bottom of the dress until Aerith walked up behind her.

"Your majesties?" she asked with a slight bow.

"Olette can you please wake Kairi up for me? She needs to get ready as well," Aerith asked the young brunette.

"Of course," Olette replied before exiting the room.

Namine gazed at the dress it awe, she had to admit it was very beautiful. It was a strapless ballroom gown with white pearls decorating the top and also the bottom. It may be considered plain to most people, but Namine thought it suited her well. Aerith carefully took the dress off of the manikin and handed it to the older princess.

"Here Namine go change into your dress," she told her.

"Yes mom," she said in a monotone voice and went into the small changing room.

After a few moments of the sound of ruffling and mumbling, the bride to be opened the door. Aerith felt tears come to her eyes, her daughter reminded her of what she looked like at her own wedding.

"You look so beautiful dear," Aerith said while pulling Namine into a gentle hug.

"Thank you," she replied while trying to sound cheerful for her mother.

"Now to put up your hair," she said while ushering Namine to sit in front of the vanity.

Namine, like the other night, had barely recognized the person staring back at her as her mother began to brush through her hair.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Namine?" Aerith responded.

"Did you love dad when you first married him?" she asked curiously, causing Aerith to pause in her work. After several seconds she smiled once again and continued with pulling up Namine's hair.

"I wouldn't say it was love at first sight…but as time passed I eventually began to fall in love with him."

"I see," she lowered her sapphire eyes to the ground because she couldn't stand to look at herself anymore.

"Namine…I understand what you are going through. I know that your heart belongs to someone else," the older woman started.

Namine noticed her face begin to flush in the mirror, "H-how did you find out mom?"

Aerith let out a small laugh, "I think I should know my own daughter, now hold still or we'll have to start over again."

"Sorry."

"But remember this Namine…things will work out. They always do."

Namine gazed at the blue pendant around her neck and brought her fingertips to it's cool surface.

"Well it looks like we are finished here Namine," Aerith said while admiring her work.

Namine's hair was tied up in a tight bun with her silver tiara placed upon her head. Her bangs were parted to the left side of her face, she looked almost like a porcelain doll.

"And here is the finishing touch," her mother added, placing the veil over her head.

The young princess felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes, but suppressed them so she would not worry her mother.

"Your majesty…Kairi's not in her room!" Olette exclaimed as she stormed into the room.

"W-what?!" the queen asked, her voice filled with worry. "I have to tell Cloud. We need to search the palace. Oh Kairi!" Namine noticed tears begin to fall down her mom's face.

"Mom I will help too."

"That will not be necessary," a male voice said.

Namine looked up from her grieving mother, to the hooded figure of Ansem. She felt anger build up inside of her as she continued to stare at the hooded man.

"I have my guards searching for the younger princess at this moment, you do not have to worry," he said in a cold tone. "The wedding shall proceed as according to plan. "

"Please find Kairi," Aerith pleaded, she wouldn't know what she would do if anything happened to her children.

"Olette can you escort the queen to his majesty?" Ansem asked.

"O-of course your highness," she replied.

"Come on your majesty," Olette said while gently ushering Aerith out to the hallway. Namine felt Ansem stare at her for a long moment before saying anything.

"I have noticed you have gotten close to that young knight, Riku was it?" she stayed silent, "If he interferes with this wedding in anyway I will sentence him to death," he said before he shut the door behind him.

Namine turned to face the shut door, her heart felt like it was slashed through by a thousand heartless. He couldn't do that, she would never let him. She couldn't let him get to the person that mattered the most to her.

'_Riku…'_

Ten minutes later, Namine could hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opened to reveal her father in his black formal attire and red cape.

"It's time Namine," he stated.

The heir stood up slowly, grabbing the bouquet of roses that Aerith placed beside her, and joined Cloud out in the hallway.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad," her tone was sad.

'_He's not going to make it,'_ she thought as she looked up at the ceiling.

They paused in front of the large double doors leading to the foyer where the wedding was to be taking place. The sound of organs could be heard from the other side of the door. She watched Cloud begin to reach for the doorknob, locking his arm in hers. It was the father's job to give the daughter away after all.

'_This is it. This is where my fate is sealed.'_

**With Kairi**

"Ugh I can't take just sitting here. Let me out!" Kairi shouted as she struggled with the bars.

"I admire your energy little princess," the real Ansem chuckled.

The fiery redhead glared back at him, "Of course! My sister is probably getting married at this moment

and I have to stop her!"

"There's nothing that we can do…Xehanort has won this battle I am afraid," the wise man mumbled.

"How can you say that?! Your son has to suffer too!" Kairi practically screamed.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" the old king asked, silencing her.

The echoing sounds of footsteps were coming closer to their location. Fear had begun to rise inside of her, did the wedding already happen.

'_Oh no! He's coming back to kill me!'_ she thought in her head. Her vision became blurry as she thought

of how she didn't even have a chance to see Sora for one last time and that she had failed Namine.

"Kairi! Are you here? Please say something!" the voice sounded frantic.

"S-Sora?" she stuttered as she furiously wiped the tears away.

_'Was I imagining things?'_

"Kairi!"

No she didn't imagine it, Sora was coming to save her. Kairi felt her heart to begin to pound against her chest, "Sora! We're down here!" she yelled while running up to the bars once again.

The footsteps grew louder and quicker until she could make out Sora's form in the darkness.

"Stand back Kairi. I'll take care of these bars," he said.

Kairi did as she was told and noticed two other figures appear behind Sora.

'_Riku and Mickey too?'_

In one swift movement, Sora slashed through the thick bars like they were nothing. Kairi couldn't contain her happiness as she ran into Sora's arms, almost knocking him into Riku and Mickey.

"Sora I'm so glad that you came…I didn't think I was going to see you again."

Sora pulled her further into his embrace, "I was going to save you no matter what. I'll never leave you alone like that again…I promise."

"A-Ansem the Wise?" Mickey exclaimed from behind the reunited couple.

Sora looked over to the man that sat in the corner of the prison cell and turned his attention back to Mickey.

"You know him sir?"

**Well that's it for tonight. I'm sure Claudia will be happy to read this and hopefully everyone else as well. Again I have to say I feel reall**y **bad about the delay. My other story will not be updated unless I get 4 more reviews on it I have decided. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. Now without further delay, I give you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"I know him alright. That is Ansem the Wise…the true king of Twilight Town," Mickey explained. "So it seems that the one that has been cooperating with his Royal Highness is an imposter after all."

"Wait…y-you didn't believe me?" Sora asked, obviously hurt.

"No it's not that Sora," Mickey shook his head, "It's just that I just couldn't accept the fact that my old friend could be an imposter until I saw it with my own eyes."

"It's been a while hasn't it Sir Mickey?" the old king asked as he struggled to stand up.

"Here let me help you," Kairi offered, breaking out of Sora's hold to help the elder man to stand.

"Thank you Kairi. You are too kind," Ansem replied as she helped him to walk over to the group.

"What happened to you? How was that imposter able to deceive us so easily?" Mickey interrogated.

Ansem let out a long sigh before he began, "It is because that man is my apprentice…Xehanort. He was my most trusted advisor that I even considered on making him the heir to the throne instead of my own son," he paused for a brief moment. "Maybe that is the reason I am in this predicament, because I was too blind to see what was right in front of me. Now Roxas has to suffer for the mistakes I have made, as well as the elder princess of this kingdom."

"You can help us stop this from happening. The only way that you can make up for the mistakes that you have made in the past is to fix the problem. You can still prevent a catastrophe from happening Ansem," Mickey explained, trying to convince the man that there was still time.

"We'll never make it time Mickey." Ansem replied pessimistically.

"That's enough," Riku said calmly.

Sora looked over to his silver haired friend; he had been silent this entire time that he had almost forgotten that Riku was even there. The brunette boy could tell that Riku was trying hard to suppress his anger inside of him. He may have spoken in a calm manner, but Sora could tell from the glint in the older boy's eye that he was fed up with the sight in front of him.

"I've had enough of your pessimistic comments. You may be a king, but you sure aren't acting like one. A king would not wallow in despair in some dungeon while a mad man is trying to destroy everything, they would do something to stop them," Riku explained angrily.

"R-Riku aren't you being a bit harsh?" Kairi asked, looking over at the keyblade wielder.

"No Kairi, I'm trying to make him see that he is wrong. This man," Riku pointed to Ansem, "Is essential to stopping that accursed wedding and I am not about to lose that chance just because he refuses to do anything about it."

"Who are you?" Ansem asked, no one had ever been brave enough to tell him he was wrong besides Mickey and Cloud.

"I am just a knight," Riku stated. "Who is just trying to protect someone he cares about."

"Hm…it seems that love can make people do crazy things, even stand up to an old fool like me."

"I made a promise to her that I would stop this wedding at all costs, but to do that I need you to cooperate with us You Majesty," Riku continued.

"Heh…you sound just like Mickey when you say that. Very well then I shall assist you all," Ansem replied as he looked at each person in the group.

Riku suddenly felt chills going down his spine, causing him to shiver slightly. He looked at everyone else to see if they had noticed a massive temperature drop in the room.

"When did it get so cold in here?" he thought aloud.

Sora turned to him, "What do you mean Riku? It's actually quite warm down here. Do you feel cold Kairi?"

The younger princess shook her head, "No I feel fine…are you sure it's not just your nerves acting up?"

"No it really is freezing down here," Riku responded while rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Riku you should check your keyblade," Mickey ordered.

Riku stared at his captain confusedly before summoning the black keyblade to his side, it was then that he noticed that an eerie purple was radiating off of it. Sora and Kairi stared in amazement while Mickey just nodded thoughtfully.

"I knew it…Riku, remember the Oblivion's power? It allows you to sense if the one you care is in danger?"

Riku's eyes widened, "Namine's in danger?"

"The wedding!" Kairi exclaimed.

Riku tightened his grip on the Oblivion, "I have to go," he said before taking off in a run.

"Riku wait!! We need a plan," Mickey said trying to reason with him.

Riku stopped in his tracks and glanced at the mouse through the corner of his eye, "There's no time Mickey, it's now or never."

"But-"

"We'll catch up to you Riku," Sora interrupted, "Now go!"

Riku nodded slightly, "Thanks Sora," he replied before taking off like lightning towards the exit.

Everything was a blur as Riku ran at full speed through the twists and turns of the dungeon's corridors. It wouldn't take him that long to reach the foyer where the wedding ceremony was to be taking place since the imposter, or Xehanort, had locked Kairi in the dungeons below the Knighthood.

'_Come on run faster!'_ Riku said to himself as he sprinted up the narrow staircase leading above ground. When he reached the top he noticed the eerie silence that had engulfed the area. Another chill ran down Riku's spine, causing him to pick up the pace. He was very limited on time now, he could sense it. As he was reaching the outside he heard the voices of two guards that looked like they were under the imposter's command. Riku hid against the wall as they passed by his location, they were probably ordered to patrol the gardens while the wedding was taking place.

"What's the deal with this silver-haired brat anyway?" one asked, catching Riku's attention.

"Lord Ansem's orders was to capture him on sight. He didn't reveal any information as to why," the other one explained.

'_I better be careful from now on. I wonder why they are after me anyway,_' Riku thought to himself, as he stealthily crept in the opposite direction of the two guards. He peeked around the corner of the wall to see four guards stationed outside the foyer.

'_This isn't good…at this rate I will never make it in time,' _A frustrated Riku thought.

'_I need to come up with a plan…and fast. Please Namine just hold on a bit longer.'_

**With Sora and co.**

"Ansem are you able to walk on your own?" Mickey asked with concern.

"I will try," the blond-haired man responded.

Kairi glanced at Sora through the corner of her eye and chuckled slightly as she watched him tap his foot against the stone floor impatiently.

"Ugh…come on we gave Riku a head start, now we have to catch up to him before he gets into trouble," Sora exclaimed.

The rest of the group nodded before running into the direction that Riku took off in. This way if the wedding was actually taking place, then there would be someone to stop it. That is why Sora had decided that Riku should be the one to get there first.

'_I'm smart when I want to be,'_ Sora thought, chuckling slightly. _'Now we have to hurry!'_

**With Namine**

Namine took a deep breath as her father ushered the guards to open the large doors in front of them. His mako blue eyes looking down at his daughter with a sad smile, as if to say he was sorry.

"You ready Namine?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment, due to the large lump in her throat. She listened to the organs softly in the background before finding her voice again.

"I'm…ready as I will ever be," she replied while casting her gaze downwards to hide the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

Cloud nodded as the music signaling for Namine to make her entrance began to play. Namine clutched onto her father's arm tightly, she may not want to be married but she couldn't deny that she was scared. She heard many people shift around in their seats in order to get a good glimpse of the bride to be. Namine finally had to the courage to look up, the aisle was long a with a red carpet spilling all the way to the end, there were benches on either side of her with many curious eyes focused on her, and at the end stood her future husband and a very elderly looking man with a long white beard and glasses. She could only guess that this man was the bishop.

'_I hate it when this many people stare at me,' _she thought as she felt like the eyes of the attendants were boring holes into her skin.

The walk seemed endless as the faint whispers of the crowd and the loud tunes of the organ clouded her mind. It was only when she noticed the organ music had stopped, that she snapped out of her trance. Roxas stepped down to steps and extended his hand out to Namine, a sad smile plastered on his face and his brilliant eyes full of sorrow. Namine slowly slid her arm out of her father's grasp and approached the future king of the kingdom.

'_I guess I'm not the only one who is suffering because of this,'_ Namine thought as she looked at the crowd from the corner of her eye to see Olette with tears cascading down her face. Namine reluctantly took Roxas' hand as she stood by his side waiting for the bishop to approach them.

The whispering in the crowd died down as the bishop cleared his throat and opened the Bible that he held in his hand.

"We are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who should have a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent, nobody spoke up. Namine tensed for a moment, she waited for somebody, anybody to object. She lowered her head and let a single tear fall down her pretty face.

'_He didn't make it,' _Namine realized, it was at this point that she had given up all hope of ever seeing Riku again.

She took note of the black-coated king staring at her from the corner of the room, a smirk plastered on the lower half of his face as if he had won some kind of battle. Namine let out a sad sigh as she waited for the bishop to continue with the ceremony.

"Your majesty…may I have the rings?" the bishop asked as Cloud appeared by his side. He nodded slightly before giving the holy man two gold bands.

"Roxas, place this band on Namine's finger and repeat after me," the bishop instructed to the young prince.

Roxas carefully took the ring out of the bishop's hand and put it on Namine's finger, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to her.

"I, Roxas, take Namine to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Roxas, take Namine to be my lawfully wedded wife," he repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish till death do us part." Namine noticed that he was barely able to repeat the last line.

"Now Namine," the old man said turning his attention to the young girl, "I want you to do the same."

"I, Namine, take Roxas to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Namine, take Roxas to be my lawfully wedded husband," she repeated in a monotone voice.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness…and in health," it was a good thing the veil was over her head or everyone would see her tears.

"To love and to cherish till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish till…death do us part." This was it, her life was now officially over. Here she stood as future queen of the kingdom with a man whom she did not have love for.

'_Goodbye…Riku,'_ she said in her mind as she held a death grip onto the pendant around her neck.

"I now pronounce yo-"

The double doors in the back of the Grand Foyer swung open, causing every head in the audience and wedding party to look back.

Namine's eyes widened in shock as a small smile begun to make it's way across her face.

'_He made it. My savior is here to save me once again,' _she thought as she let out a silent sigh of relief.

There in the back of the foyer stood Riku, with his famous smirk etched onto his face and his new keyblade at his side.

"Is it too late for me to say I object?" he asked, the smirk never fading off of his face.

**Well that about wraps up this chapter. Yes I know CLIFFY!! I know quite a few people who despise those…actually I think everyone does lol. Well at least it was on time this time. Thanks again to all the reviewers who have motivated me to continue. Until next time and as always reviews and criticism are welcome.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone I'm back. I know I couldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger like that so I decided I would give you guys a break lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now let's move on with the chapter. This chapter might be a bit confusing, if it is I am sorry about that.**

Cloud glared at the newcomer, did he realize what he had just done? This boy better have a good explanation for jeopardizing the well-being of this kingdom.

"State your reasons as to why these two should not wed," Cloud spoke up before the bishop could say anything.

Riku silently walked down the aisle, feeling the glares of everyone on the audience on his back as he passed by. He locked eyes with Namine for a brief moment, seeing the happiness on her face made him more confident to stand up to her father. Looking back to the king, he lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head.

"Forgive me your majesty. The reason I have is that I…have fallen in love with your daughter," He heard the crowd behind him begin to whisper about the newfound news to them.

'_So that must be him the one that Namine truly loves,'_ Aerith thought as she silently watched the events unfold from her seat.

Namine tried to walk down to him but Cloud had put his hand out in front of her, preventing her from reaching her knight in shining armor. Well, he wasn't in shining armor but he was still her knight.

"Your majesty that is not all," Riku said as he looked over to the fake king who was making his way towards Roxas, Namine, and Cloud, "That man…the one you call Ansem is nothing but an imposter."

Roxas tensed at the news, looking over to Axel who also held the same amount of shock. His father was an imposter? He couldn't believe it especially coming from the one who has supposedly falling in love with his fiancé.

"Roxas that man is not your father. That man was just using you to get to this," Riku said holding up the Oblivion, "You have to believe me."

'_How did he get the Oblivion?'_ Cloud thought to himself.

"That's enough from you! Guards arrest him! Kill him if need be," The black-coated man ordered.

Black-armored guards that were positioned along the walls of the castle began to surround Riku, who summoned the Oblivion back to his side.

"Riku! No!" Namine shouted as she pushed her father's arm out of the way and began to go to Riku's aid, but was stopped by a hand clutching tightly to her wrist.

"You are not going anywhere princess," the cloaked man stated as he gripped her wrist even tighter.

Namine tried to struggle out of his hold, but each time she attempted to his grasp grew tighter. She couldn't let this happen, she couldn't let her love die.

"Let her go!" Riku ordered after knocking another guard unconscious before running to save Namine. The man smirked under his hood as more guards appeared in between Riku and him.

'_This is never-ending,'_ Riku thought, as his breath shortened.

"This is your punishment for making up such a childish lie," the hooded man stated before pulling Namine over to Roxas and eyeing the bishop, "Continue with the ceremony."

"It's not a lie! What Riku speaks is the truth!" Mickey's voice echoed throughout the entire room.

The guards halted in their place, giving Riku the chance to catch his breath. He glared slightly at the mouse wondering what took them so long.

"Kairi!" Aerith exclaimed while getting up from her seat and rushing over to her younger daughter, pulling her into a motherly embrace.

"I've been so worried about you dear. Where on earth have you been?"

"That man, that imposter," Kairi said pointing to the man that held Namine in his grasp, "Locked me up in the dungeon with the _real _Ansem."

She smirked as she saw the traitor tense up slightly as the _real _Ansem walked slowly behind her. "This man is Ansem the Wise dad…not the one standing up there."

"Dad!" Roxas was speechless, so Riku was telling the truth after all. Relief filled him when he realized that his father did not change. He was glad that he was safe.

Xehanort smirked from under his cloak, "Well it looks like you have figured me out," he said while pulling off of his hood to reveal his true face.

The guards that were under Xehanort's rule slowly melted away to reveal the Heartless underneath the

armor.

In an instant the room was filled with chaos as people began to hurry for the exit, fearing for their lives. Namine took advantage of the outbreak and began to run away from the madman only to be caught once again by his grasp on her arm.

"You're staying with me your highness," Xehanort said as he began to pull her farther away from Riku.

"Namine!" she heard Riku shout, his footsteps coming closer.

"You really are a pest aren't you?" Xehanort stated to the silver-haired knight as he summoned more heartless to surround him. "That should keep you busy for a while. Shall we be on our way princess? I may not have been able to get my hands on those wonderful key blades, but I can at least kill the one responsible for all of this," he laughed menacingly before yanking her further away from her knight. No matter how much she struggled she couldn't break free.

"Ah your majesty." the imposter smirked as Cloud approached with his buster sword in hand.

"You better free my daughter now you traitor," he said in an icy tone.

**With Olette**

Olette, in all the confusion, tripped over the leg of a chair right in front of a heartless. Just as the creature was about to delve it's claw into her back, she felt herself being pulled off of the ground and colliding with something soft.

"Are you okay Olette?" she opened her eyes at the sound of Roxas' voice.

"Y-yes I'm okay…thank you," she stuttered at how close they were.

The heartless began to surround the couple as Roxas pulled Olette closer to him. Olette had to tell prince how she felt about him if this was their last moment together.

"Hey…Roxas?"

"Yeah Olette…what is it?"

"I-I just wanted to say…that I i-if this is our last moment together. T-that I…"

"Geez you two are always getting into trouble when I'm not looking aren't you?"

"Axel?!" they exclaimed in unison as he jumped in front of them and threw his two chakrams at the heartless surrounding them.

"What kind of bodyguard would I be if you died on me Roxas?" he asked jokingly.

"Thanks Axel," Roxas replied gratefully, "Now what were you going to say Olette?"

A wave of crimson flushed over her face, forcing her to look down, "N-nothing!"

**With Sora**

"Kairi stick close to me," Sora instructed as he and the red head sprinted down the aisle to help Riku fend off the heartless.

"Sora I can take care of myself…Riku needs you," she argued knowing that she would just get in the way.

"No Kairi. I need to know that you are safe…I can't focus without knowing that. The only way I feel secure is if I am the one protecting you," he confessed.

"Sora…" her voice trailed off as Sora vigorously slashed through heartless, trying to reach his best friend.

**With Riku**

No matter how many heartless Riku had slain, more appeared from the dark portals in the ground. He didn't have time for this, he had to get to Namine. One of the shadow-like creatures tried swiping a claw at him, but Riku was too fast and easily dodged it and retaliated with his own attack.

"Riku!" he heard Sora call.

He looked back slightly to see Sora and Kairi approaching him with Sora destroying any heartless that got in his way.

"What took you so long Sora?" he said while high-fiving his friend.

"Sorry I had to make sure that Mickey could take care of Ansem on his own," he explained while ushering Kairi to get in between them.

"Hey Sora do you think you can cover me?" Riku asked while throwing casting a firaga on a Neoshadow.

"Sure…but what are you trying to do?"

"Xehanort has Namine," he gritted through his teeth. "I don't think that Cloud will be able to handle him on his own much longer."

"Dad…" Kairi said with worry in her voice as she looked over at her father who was on the other side of the room, his buster sword in his hands.

"Kairi don't worry your dad will be okay," Sora smiled as he saw the princess' worried glance.

"Sora…let's go!" Riku cried out as he began slashing through the heartless, trying to aid the king and save his princess.

**With Namine**

"Let her go!" Cloud ordered in a menacing tone as his grip tightened on his large sword.

Xehanort smirked, "I don't think that you are in a position to be ordering me around Cloud," he said as he looked pointed an Aerial Blade at Namine.

"D-Dad!?" Her eyes widened in fear when the blade was pointed at her, she struggled to free her sore arm once again.

Cloud's eyes glinted with rage and worry at the same time, "What is it that you want?!" he exclaimed, feeling helpless for the first time in his life.

"I want to have your kingdom. That was the reason I wanted the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, but as you can see they already have masters," he stated.

"You won't succeed Xehanort!" another voice chimed in.

"Well if it isn't my former leader I thought you'd be dead by now," he said as Ansem and Mickey came into view. "This is wonderful isn't?" he asked, directing his attention to Namine. He quickly summoned up a force field that prevented the Cloud, Mickey, or Ansem from reaching them.

"At least I will have the satisfaction of killing one of the people who foiled my plans," he stated before twitching his finger slightly.

Namine felt herself rise into the air, her hands and feet trapped in a white light; which prevented her from moving.

Mickey and Cloud tried to break the force field separating them from Namine, but it was no use. The mouse suddenly caught Riku and Sora running towards them.

'_Riku it's up to you…use the Oblivion's power.'_

Xehanort summoned his other Aerial Blade to his side, a smirk plaster on his face. Namine tried to free her hands and feet, but to no avail. This was the second time she was faced with death, except this time Riku wouldn't be able to help her.

'_Riku please help me!'_ she screamed in her mind as Xehanort aimed the saber-like blades straight for her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, awaiting the pain of the blades, but it never came.

"W-What?!" she heard her adversary exclaim.

She slowly opened her sapphire orbs to see Riku floating in front of her, with a clear shield made of various octagons emanating from his hands. After a few second the shield in front of him disappeared and Riku landed safely on the ground. Namine felt the orbs trapping her hands and feet weaken, allowing her to break free of her prison. Riku safely caught Namine in his arms before she made contact with the ground and placed her safely onto the floor.

"Riku…thank you," she said while wrapping her arms around him. He silently returned the gesture, not before giving his adversary a glare that even made Sora shudder.

"You really have become a thorn in my side boy," Xehanort said as he began to shoot lasers out of his light-saber blades.

Namine hid her face in Riku's chest as the lasers came toward them, the knight just smirked as he extended the keyblade in front of him, creating another shield to protect Namine and himself.

"Is that all you got?" Riku asked, the smirk on his face widening. "Namine I need you to go to Sora and Kairi," he whispered in her ear.

Namine lifted her eyes to meet his, "But…what about you Riku?"

Riku smiled down at her, "Don't worry about me. I'm going to show this guy what happens when you try to kill someone close to me."

Namine felt the heat spread across her face as she smiled back at him, "Please be careful…okay Riku?" she pleaded before running over towards her sister and Sora.

"You're not getting away that easily," Xehanort muttered while pointing one of his Aerial Blades at Namine.

Riku was in front of him in an instant and parried Xehanort's weapon. The former assistant noticed that the icy glare that Riku had given him earlier was plastered on his face once again as he got into a battle stance.

"I am your opponent. Try attacking her again and you will regret it," Riku's voice was low and dangerous.

"Hmph…you think you can beat me boy? Well this will be fun because once I'm through with you she will be next on my list," he said, obviously trying to get under the knight's skin; which was working really well.

"You won't touch her!" he yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

A sound of the clashing of weapons echoed throughout the room, signaling that the real battle had begun.

**Okay chapter finished. Phew this one took me a while to write. Again if it seems confusing to you I am very very sorry. Hope you enjoyed it though. VERY IMPORTANT: This concerns my other story, I'm going to be writing one that coincides with it. It's going to be from Namine's POV. So ****Give It All Up**** has been put on hiatus until I start that one. Check my profile for more information. Getting back to this, the story will be over in two chapters. Hope you enjoyed reading. Until next time reviews and criticisms are welcome **


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed This one is a little late but that's okay. Just to warn you ahead of time, I am not the best at writing battle scenes although I am going to try. Now to start we left off, Enjoy!! **

Cloud watched the battle between Riku and Xehanort intensify, he quickly stole a glance over to his older daughter and noticed the worry that was etched on her face.

"Mickey…are you sure that this child can defeat somebody like him?" Cloud asked as looked over to the wise mouse.

"Riku is one of our best fighters. Your majesty, I believe he is the _only _one who can defeat Xehanort," the keyblade captain replied.

'_He hasn't realized the Oblivion's hidden power yet,' _he thought. Mickey only told Riku about one of the special abilities that the Oblivion held, in fact it had another power that could practically wipe Xehanort out in one hit. The only problem was that Riku had to discover this power on his own, it would help the knight become an even stronger Keyblade Master.

Cloud smirked at Mickey's response, "So it was you who gave those boys our weapons," he stated more than questioned as he glanced between the Oathkeeper in Sora's hand to the Oblivion in Riku's.

The mouse crossed his arms together as he watched Riku parry another of the imposter's attacks, "I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me Your Majesty…it's just that I believe that because of their will to protect your daughters, that they deserved to wield weapons of such power."

Cloud closed his eyes, a smirk plastering his face, "Hm…I guess you're right," he replied as he turned his head back to the battle taking place.

**With Riku**

Xehanort's movements were becoming even more difficult to read. Riku had to keep his guard up at all times because his adversary held the ability of teleportation. This battle started to become frustrating for Riku because each time he would land a strike on Xehanort, the cloaked man would just teleport to another side of the battle ground.

"What's the matter Riku? Can't keep up?!" he smirked as he fired multiple lasers out of his Aerial Blades, which Riku dodged with ease.

The silver haired boy paused for a second to regain his breath, noticing that Xehanort had just teleported once again.

"Riku!! Behind you!!" he heard Namine and Sora shout.

Riku noticed the shadow behind him become larger and instantly turned around to block his opponent's hit.

'_Perfect.' _the knight smirked as he began to gather energy in his hand. Xehanort's face darkened at the change in Riku's expression, a sharp pain passed through his abdomen. Dark energy balls had begun to shoot out of Riku's hands.

The fraud king fell to his knees, clutching his chest tightly. Never had he felt so much pain, even level three magic spells were not as painful. He managed to open one of his amber eyes to glare at the boy smirking over him.

"What's the matter Xehanort? Too much of a punch for you to handle?" Riku said, mimicking the traitor.

The tan skinned man gritted his teeth together, his grip on his twin blades tightening. He was not going to let a mere child make a fun out of him. How dare this brat mock him and make him feel inferior.

"Don't underestimate me boy!" he shouted as he formed an X with his weapons and began to chant some kind of spell.

Riku glared at his enemy, ready in his battle stance for anything the man threw at him. Suddenly three diamond like shapes surrounded Riku on all sides, preventing any means of escape. Riku tried to run away from the three dimensional shapes that trapped him, but his efforts proved futile.

'_What is this?' _he thought as he tried to break one of the crystal like structure, only ending in another fruitless effort.

A slight pain began to course through his body, becoming greater with each passing second. These prism like structure felt like they were seeping his strength. Riku bit hard on his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. He tried casting the shield, but that only seemed to make the pain intensify.

It was then that Riku let out a painful scream.

**With Namine**

"Riku!" Namine screamed, not being able to stand the sight of him being hurt.

'_I have to help him,'_ she thought as she tried to run towards him, only to be stopped by Sora and Kairi.

"What are you doing?! Let me go Kairi! Riku is in trouble and I need to help him!" she claimed frantically trying to break hold of their grasp.

"Namine it's for your own good, you can't just go in there! Xehanort could use you against Riku again…than you both will be in trouble. Do you want that to happen Namine?" Kairi explained, trying to keep her temper under control.

Namine bit her lower lip, her eyes looking to the ground. She had given up struggling against them, she knew they were right. She would only be in Riku's way if she ran out there like that. She felt a comforting hand being placed on her shoulder, causing her to look up to Riku's best friend.

"Don't worry Namine. Riku's very strong willed, I guarantee you he will break out of this," Sora consoled, "Besides it takes more than this to bring him down…especially when it comes to protecting you."

Namine wiped the single tear that escaped the corner of her eye as she watched Riku continue to suffer.

'_Please Riku…I can't lose you.'_

**Back with Riku**

Riku let out another pained scream, the torture was becoming excruciating. All the while Xehanort stared at the scene in triumph.

"Like my new spell Riku? It will drain all of your strength away thus giving you the feeling of your insides being torn apart!" he explained in a cocky tone, "It's the end of the line for you kid."

Riku squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt more of his strength begin to leave him. Nothing could compare to the agony he felt that very moment. He felt himself drifting into unconsciousness, he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. Soon the pain was numbed and he didn't feel anything at all, like he was floating. It was so quiet and peaceful, all of the sounds surrounding him had died down. He finally gave in to the numbness of his body and shut his eyes.

'_Please Riku…I can't lose you!' _He heard Namine scream throughout his head.

Riku's aqua colored eyes snapped open in an instant at the sound of the princess's voice. He couldn't let Namine down, not here, not now.

'_I…promised her. I promised Namine,' _he thought as he gathered a small amount of his remaining strength to break him free.

Riku pictured Namine standing there in front of him with that angelic smile he had grown to love and her radiant blue eyes seemed to glow with happiness. He felt his strength begin to return to him the more he focused on his thoughts of the princess. The prisms that had continued to absorb his strength shattered in an instant.

"What is this?!" Xehanort exclaimed in shock, his topaz eyes widening as Riku had broken free of his spell.

Riku struggled to rise up, using his keyblade for support to help him stand. He reached into his item pouch and pulled out a bottle of green liquid, his gem-like eyes boring into Xehanort's shocked form as he put the bottle to his lips.

"H-How can this be?! There is no way?!"

Riku threw the bottle onto the ground, wiping the remnants of the potion from his face as he continued to lock eyes with his foe.

"Don't underestimate me Xehanort," he simply stated.

The older man's eyes grew colder as he recognized that the boy had once again repeated another line he had said early on.

"How dare you mock me brat!" Xehanort said while beginning to charge straight for Riku.

'_Big mistake,' _Riku thought as the man drew closer.

Riku began to charge straight at him, almost like a head on collision. A surge of adrenaline passed thorough the teenager as he began to throw multiple slashes at Xehanort, each one was a direct hit. He then jumped into the air and began to fire spheres of darkness at the imposter king. The Oblivion in his hands began to shake violently, turning into a large saber-like blade similar to Xehanort's only twice the size.

'_This must be some kind of hidden power,'_ Riku thought to himself as he examined the blade before he continued his assault on the enemy.

After an intense beat down of the traitor, Riku threw his weapon into the air as it changed back into a keyblade, creating a vortex which had pulled Xehanort into it. The force field which had prevented Cloud, Mickey, and Ansem from interfering with the battle had disappeared. Mickey, Cloud, and Ansem ran towards Riku just as the spinning vortex had died down. Xehanort hit the marble floor with a loud thud before his lifeless body vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Good job Riku. I'm proud of you," the mouse said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Mickey…Your Majesty," he replied, acknowledging the king as well.

Cloud responded with a silent nod.

Riku summoned the black keyblade to his hand once again, "What was that?" he asked in bewilderment.

"That was the Oblivion's hidden power 'Session'" Mickey explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about it before Mickey?" Riku asked, wondering why the captain would keep such important information from him.

Mickey shrugged, "You had to find the hidden power for yourself Riku."

Cloud turned to where Xehanort's corpse had laid just a moment ago, "In any case…Xehanort was destroyed."

"Which means that the marriage is now off," Ansem chimed in while putting his hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Our children should not have to be forced to marry…don't you agree Cloud?"

"Dad…" Roxas' voice cut in.

The old man looked over to his son and the group that was walking up behind him; which included Namine, Sora, Kairi, Axel, and Olette.

"Roxas," the blond king lowered his head, "I am sorry for all that I have put you through…please forgive m-" but he was cut off when his son wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm just glad that you are okay dad," Roxas stated.

Ansem smiled at the prince before placing his hands in the boy's shoulders.

Namine turned her eyes away from the touching scene and looked over to her father, who had been joined by her mother. Riku walked up beside her and place an arm around her shoulder, in which she smiled to.

"Namine," Cloud spoke.

"Yes dad?" she asked curiously.

"The marriage has been annulled, you no longer have to worry about marrying Roxas."

She felt her heart jumping up and down inside of her happily, "You mean it?"

Cloud nodded while Aerith smiled at her.

"Riku did you hear that?" she exclaimed happily while pulling him into an embrace, his silver hair tickling her nose.

Riku smiled down at the princess in his arms and looked over to Sora who had given him a thumbs up.

"Riku," Cloud chimed in causing the Riku and Namine to look over at the king once again.

"Take care of my daughter."

Riku nodded, he didn't need to be asked twice when it came to Namine after all.

**OMG!! 1 more chapter to go until it's over. I actually feel kind of sad that it will be over soon. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully the battle scene was okay because that was the very first one I ever wrote lol. The last chapter will be posted really soon, before June 8****th**** because I promised Claudia. Until the reviews and criticism is welcomed **


	20. Chapter 19

**Well everyone this is it…the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I just love the positive feedback. Well it's time for the conclusion…it's been a fun ride Please enjoy!!**

Aerith sat by her husband's side as he and Ansem negotiated on a way to become permanent allies without having a marriage between their children. It had been only a day after the events of the crashed wedding and Xehanort's deception. She folded her hands in her lap as the voices of Cloud and Ansem had droned out of her mind.

'_I knew all along that Cloud really didn't want Namine to go through with it,'_ she smiled gently.

He may not be the easiest person to talk to, but he cared for her and their children more than anything in the world. Deep down, Cloud was a very kind person who only showed a tough exterior. That's why Aerith had fallen in love with him in the first place, because he seemed like he could act like himself around her and not just like a king. Aerith would always be there to support her husband because she knew that he needed her.

"Aerith?" Cloud asked with slight concern in his voice as he gently touched her shoulder.

Her emerald eyes open slowly as she let out a soft yawn, noticing Ansem had already left the room. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep while getting lost into her thoughts. She turned to look into her husband's mako eyes. Another soft smile graced her lips as she noticed that he always seemed to worry about her.

"Sorry Cloud, I didn't mean to doze off like that…I was just a little tired," she explained.

Cloud nodded silently before turning away from her, placing his hand delicately over hers.

"So? How did the negotiations go?" she asked curiously.

"Well we were able to develop a treaty that will bring our kingdoms together as allies…without Roxas and Namine marrying each other against their wills. The only condition is that if their kingdom is on the verge of war…than we have to supply them with supplies and troops," he explained.

By the look in his eyes, Aerith could tell that he was worried by these terms. She caressed her thumb against his, causing him to meet her eyes once again.

"You're worried about that aren't you…that if that ever happened that Riku and Sora would have to go fight."

Cloud nodded, "I…just don't ever want to see Namine or Kairi unhappy again, they'd be devastated if those two had to leave. Besides I have kind of taken a liking to Riku…kind of." She smiled as Cloud's fatherly side started to show.

Aerith placed her head on his shoulder, "You're a good king Cloud…and a good father. You always do what it right for your kingdom, this alliance will be no different. Like I told Namine…everything will work out in the end."

She heard her husband chuckle softly, "Now I remember the reason I fell in love with you."

"Why is that?" she asked, lifting her shoulder to stare into his countenance.

"Because you are always able help me to steer away from my dark thoughts. I can open up to you about anything," he started, putting his arm around her waist, "Around you…I never had to be somebody I wasn't. That was why from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were special and that I wanted you to be my queen. Even though it was an arranged marriage."

Aerith smiled tenderly before placing a hand on his cheek, "I love you Cloud."

He pulled her close to him, "You don't know how much I love you," he replied, he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to his wife or children. That's why he always made sure they were protected.

"I'm glad that Namine is happy again," she stated, remembering how her older daughter's eyes lit up at the sight of the silver-haired boy at the wedding.

"Hm…I am too," Cloud replied. Things really did manage to work out.

**With Roxas**

Roxas sat in his temporary quarters reading a book that he had found on his nightstand. It wasn't anything interesting, but he wasn't one to complain. He tried doing anything that kept his mind occupied. Each time he would be alone with his thoughts they would always drift back to the certain brunette haired

girl. He hadn't seen her since yesterday and felt a little hurt because of that. After all he, his father, and Axel were going to be leaving for Twilight Town tomorrow after noon. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Roxas said nonchalantly as he turned to another page of his book.

"Hey Rox," his best friend said in the doorway.

The prince waved at Axel slightly, not taking his eyes off the page he was reading. The red haired man huffed, a book was more interesting than him? A mischievous smirked appeared on Axel's face as he conjured up a plan on his vulnerable best friend.

'_This'll teach him,'_ he thought as he rubbed his gloved hands together.

Axel carefully tiptoed to the bed where the unsuspecting prince was sitting, his full concentration on the book in his hands. All of a sudden, without warning, he jumped onto the mattress. Roxas felt his heart climb up to his throat as he began to bounce around on the bed, losing his book in the process. His heart thumping loudly from the surprise attack as he glared at Axel.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Well that's what happens when you don't acknowledge your best friend's presence," Axel simply stated as he examined his fingers.

"I did!"

Axel's jungle green eyes looked up to him, "Now Now Roxas no attitude from you."

"Whatever," Roxas stated as he got off the bed and picked book off the floor.

"Your father sent me to see if you will be ready to leave tomorrow," Axel said.

The prince looked over at the few possessions that he had brought with him, all piled together in the corner of the room.

"Yeah…" his voice trailed off.

"Looks like somebody is on your mind Rox," Axel began, "And I'm pretty sure I know who that is," the older man smirked.

"Shut up!" Roxas exclaimed, feeling flustered.

"You see I was right," he said triumphantly.

A soft knock was heard coming from the other side of the oak door, causing both boys to turn.

"Come in," Roxas called.

The door opened slowly to reveal Olette with a solemn look plastering her pretty face.

"Hi Roxas," she greeted with a small smile.'

Roxas cleared his throat, "Hey."

Axel looked between the two before getting up off the bed and heading for the door, "Well this is getting to awkward for me…I'll let you two _lovebirds_ have a chat amongst yourselves."

Olette flushed a deep shade of crimson at the mention of the word lovebirds. Axel put a hand on her shoulder, giving her reassurance before shutting the door behind him with a click. The air was tense in the room as neither spoke a word to each other.

"So…I heard you are leaving tomorrow," Olette finally said.

Roxas looked up from floor to gaze into her dark viridian eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I see…you heard?"

"Yeah…" she replied, turning her head to the open window.

"Olette…something has been bugging me since yesterday," he started, noticing he had her full attention, "You were about to say something before Axel saved us. What was it?"

Olette felt like her heart was working ten times faster than normal, what was she to say?

"Does it really matter Roxas?"

"Yes…you see it's been bothering me."

How could she start? She couldn't just go out and say that she had feelings for a prince, wouldn't that be wrong? An image of Riku and Namine appeared before her eyes, they were never afraid of admitting their feelings for one another, even under the most dire circumstances. Riku would always be there by her side, never afraid to admit that he loved her. She was going to be like that, her heart continued to pump loudly against her chest as she gathered up enough bravery.

"I was going to say that I was glad that Riku interrupted the wedding," she began, "Because ever since you helped me with my arm that day and that I have gotten to know you I…" his cerulean eyes were focused entirely on her as she tried to finish the sentence.

"I…" she stuttered as she walked over to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling him tense at the contact.

"I have really strong feelings for you," she confessed, finding it easier to not stare at his face.

Roxas didn't know what to say, he was too shocked to even move. He wondered if he had actually heard her correctly, that she really just told him that she loved him. She had made him feel different, he found it easier to open up to her even more than his best friend and it was because of her that he had started to question his and Namine's engagement. Was this what love feels like? He quietly wrapped his arms around her waist, unable to talk due to the lump in his throat. They stood there for several minutes before he gently pulled away.

"Since I met you…I always wondered what made you different from my ex-fiancé. How I always acted different around you, more like myself…now I understand why," he stated as she listened intently.

"I feel the same way about you too Olette," he acknowledged, "And I wanted to know if you would like to come back to Twilight Town with me…of course you'll get to come back here and see everybody. So what do you say?"

Her eyes lit up in happiness as she silently nodded her head, she was happy that he felt the same and she would go anywhere as long as he was by her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will Roxas."

**With Mickey **

"So it seems that we are now permanent allies Ansem," Mickey stated while shaking the old man's hand.

Cloud had instructed Mickey to escort Ansem to his chamber quarters so he could be filled in on some of the terms that would involve the Knighthood.

"I'm glad that things had turned out so smoothly old friend," Ansem replied as they walked through the halls of the large castle.

"His majesty said that there were some terms that our castle's Knighthood…specifically the Keyblade Division had to agree with. May I ask what they are?" he asked with curiosity.

The king nodded, "Of course. You see if either of our kingdoms are at war with an outside enemy. We will need support. I requested that if worst case scenario, I could call upon the Keyblade Division of this kingdom because our land only has one keyblade master and doesn't even know it," Ansem explained.

"You mean Roxas?" the mouse asked.

Ansem's amber eyes widened in surprise before nodding, "How did you find out?"

"Since I am a keyblade master myself, I can sense if somebody has what it takes and your son has the potential to wield a keyblade," Mickey explained.

"I see."

"As for our cooperation…do not worry about that. You already have it, in times of war…you will have our full support."

"Thank you old friend," Ansem said gratefully as they had reached their destination.

**With Sora and Kairi**

Sora and Kairi silently walked through the castle gardens side by side. The air around the palace seemed to have lightened a great deal since the events of yesterday had occurred. Kairi lifted her hand over her face as she looked into the clear blue sky, at the golden orb that seemed to float in mid air. She smiled, it seemed like an eternity since she had last seen the sun. The rays of the sun warmed her inside and out, it felt wonderful.

"Kairi let's sit over here," Sora motioned to the marble bench next to the large fountain.

She nodded in reply and quietly sat down next to her, simply enjoying one another's company.

"Sora?" Kairi asked causing the spiky hair boy to glance at her.

"I've been wondering…how were you able to find us in that dungeon? I mean we could have been anywhere, it would have taken days."

Sora looked over at the red haired princess, she wasn't looking at him, instead focusing her attention on a bed of lilacs not too far from them. Sora slowly got up from his spot as Kairi turned her attention to him, curious as to where he was going.

"After you were taken I was worried that…that imposter was going to hurt you. You should've seen me Kairi, I had never been so scared in my life," he began as he stopped over the lilacs, "Mickey had given me the Oathkeeper and told me that if I concentrated with my whole heart that it will create a bond between myself and the most important person to me," he explained as he pulled a lilac from the ground.

Kairi was speechless as Sora stopped right in front of her, holding out another lilac to her.

"I…am your most important person?" she questioned, reaching out for the flower.

When her hands touched the stem of the flower, Sora placed his other hand over top of hers. She looked into his face to see him smiling at her.

"You are…more than anyone in this world Kairi. Over the past few weeks since I have met you, I sensed a connection between us. The very first night I saw you sitting against that wall in the hallway was the day that I had fallen in love with you," he confessed as he leaned closer, his forehead touching hers.

Tears filled her eyes as she smiled back at him, "Oh Sora…"

She felt his lips touch hers, feeling her insides melt. This was her first kiss and she wouldn't have wanted to share it with anybody else. When they finally broke apart, Kairi leaned her head into his chest.

"I want you to stay by my side Sora," she stated. "So that we can be together everyday."

She felt Sora begin to play with her hair, combing his fingers through her red locks. She didn't see his smile as he continued caressing her hair.

"Kairi I wouldn't have it any other way."

**With Riku and Namine**

Namine sat on the balcony outside of her room in her favorite chair with her sketchbook in hand. Riku sat against the railing staring over the horizon at the small village that was in the distance. The two of them were inseparable since the events of yesterday. She glanced up to look at her savior and smiled lightly, things had seemed peaceful ever since the engagement was officially over. Namine looked up from her sketching to notice that Riku was clutching his lower abdomen rather tightly.

"Riku do your wounds still hurt?" she asked with worry, causing Riku to look towards her.

He shook his head slightly, "No Namine. I'm okay it's just a scratch," he explain, he really hated to trouble her.

Namine placed her sketchbook on the table and got up from her seat. She smiled as she took note of the confusion that was evident in his aqua orbs.

"Please Riku…I want to heal you," she pleaded, her entire family had to know certain magics and the cure spell was at the top of the list, "I won't stop worrying about you."

Riku smiled at the girl as he allowed her to touch the lower part of his stomach, "I'm sorry for making you worry…you know when I was caught in that spell," he stated.

A green light emitted from Namine's hands as she focused her magic power on that particular spot, "Don't worry Riku. I was fearful because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"I almost gave in…you know?" he said, causing Namine to look up to his handsome face, "The pain was excruciating…my body couldn't handle it any longer. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. All I felt was numbness. Until I heard your voice Namine."

When she had finished curing the wound she stood up from her kneeling position and gently pulled his head against her chest, feeling Riku tense at the contact. After a moment he had wrapped his arms around her waist as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"I couldn't lose you Riku…do you know how devastating that would be to me? Please…don't ever leave me again," she pleaded.

She felt his grip on her waist tighten as he stood up from his spot on the rail, pulling her into his chest.

"I will never leave you Namine…you have my word," he promised.

"You know…I never thanked you for stopping the wedding yesterday," she chuckled.

Riku laughed slightly as well, "Well I couldn't let _my_ princess be married off to another man now could I?" he asked, she could practically hear the smirk on his face.

She felt the heat spread across her face, "Yeah…you are right."

A flock of white doves flew past them as they stood in each other's embrace, both happy that yesterday was not the end.

"I love you Riku," she said as she looked into his countanence.

Namine felt his soft lips press against hers, feeling like eternity had passed when they had finally broke apart.

"I love you too…I always have," he said before kissing her once again.

She was content at last as she remembered the day they first met, the promises he had made to her. It was then that she realized that all of the promises Riku had made to her had been fulfilled. They now had the chance to live a bright future together, side by side, with no burdens. And Namine wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Well that's all she wrote folks. I hope you enjoyed the ending, although if you look closely there are hints that I may write a sequel. That's only if you guys are up for it, although I wouldn't be able to start on it just yet because of my other stories. It's been fun writing this story and I want to thank all the reviewers who have stuck by me, even when I was going through hard times. I truly hope you enjoyed reading and tell me your thoughts about a sequel because I DO have some ideas for one. And as always reviews and criticism are welcome.  
**


End file.
